Pokemon The Kanto Harem Chronicles
by Prince Sonic WindStriker
Summary: After watching XYZ47, I'm convinced that the show must go on. As you loyal followers remember, this is an Amour/Pikashipping Fanfic where Serena is Ash's Pikachu and it follows their adventure through Kanto as they try to reach the Indigo League and beat the Champion.
1. The Journey Begins

A/N: Okay, I know I said I was done and never gonna pick this up again but GODDAMN YOU XYZ WRITERS! XYZ EPISODE 47 FORCES MY HAND/HOOF TO CONITUNE WHILE REPOSTING IT BIT BY BIT! It goes without saying that this is a Pokémon fanfic where Ash starts with Serena as his Pikachu. You'll find out how here in Chapter 1. This will also play off the plot of Pokémon Yellow. It will contain AmourShipping/PikaShipping and EgoShipping due to this factor. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

Ash Ketchum, a 10-year-old boy with dark cyan hair, was sleeping restlessly as he dreamt of an anthro Pikachu with honey blonde hair on her head and blue eyes. When he woke up, he groggily opened his chocolate eyes and got ready for his first day as a trainer. He put on a dark green shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket with white sleeves, black shoes, and blue cargo jeans. Also he was sporting the official Indigo League hat and a green backpack and green fingerless gloves. He quickly ate breakfast his mother Delia had made and departed for Professor Oak's lab. As soon as he got there, Gary also arrived. "Hey Ash. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Don't make me laugh Gary," Ash retorted.

"C'mon, Gramps is waiting for us." Both Gary and Ash walked in. "Gramps we're here."

"Ah come in boys," they heard an old man say. Professor Oak was not wearing his usual lab coat he wore most of the time.

"Professor, how come you decided not to wear your lab coat?" Ash asked.

"I decided to wear something more relaxing for a change," he said. "It gets tiring to wear it sometimes."

"Are our Pokémon ready by the way Gramps?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Now Ash, there is this one Pokémon of mine that nagged to be yours and yours only. Also your Pokémon have been the subject of a new mutation among Pokémon."

"What kind of mutation Professor?" Ash asked.

"Take a look at your new Pokémon for yourselves." He handed Ash and Gary their PokéBalls. They threw them and they were amazed at the way their Pokémon looked. Ash's Pikachu was 5'3" with c-cup breasts and short honey blonde hair. She was wearing a white and red dress, a red fedora, a blue ribbon and black socks under her brown boots. Meanwhile, Gary's Eevee was the same size as Pikachu but her chest was a-cup and orange hair with a ponytail on one side. She was wearing a yellow midriff tank top blue jean shorts red suspenders and red sneakers. The boys stood in awe of their new female companions.

"Whoa!" Ash said as he stared at Pikachu. "She's beautiful."

"I'd say," Gary said as he stared at his Eevee. Gary then got an idea. "Ash, you wanna battle to see who's better?"

"Sure thing pal," Ash said as they proceeded to the battlefield outside. "Ready to go Serena?"

His Pikachu was shocked at the name. "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't. Wow, that's your name?"

"Yes but I'll explain everything later. Let's focus."

"Okay. Gary, you make the first move old friend."

"Misty use Tackle," Gary said as he commanded his Eevee. Misty charged at Serena and knocked her for a loop. Serena was barely standing after a critical hit like that. She looked dizzy. "Uh Ash, maybe we should just call it a draw. Serena doesn't look too good after that first hit."

He quickly rushed over to his Pikachu and gently cradled her. "I'm sorry Ash," Serena said apologetically as she fainted.

"I wonder why she got knocked out so fast," Ash said worried about her.

"I have no clue," Gary said genuinely worried as well. Ash carried her back to his house and laid her in bed.

Serena slowly came to hours later and sat up. Ash smiled as he held her hand. "I'm glad you're okay Serena."

"Ash, if I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?"

"I can't promise for sure but I'll try not to."

"Do you remember Professor Oak's Summer Camp when you were 7?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Remember the straw hat girl you helped in the woods outside Pallet Town?"

"Yes?"

"That was me."

"Huh?"

"Well on my way home to the Kalos Region, my plane crashed and I didn't survive. Arceus had sensed my need to continue to live and so he had me reincarnated as a Pichu near the edge of Pallet Town and a year ago, Professor Oak found me as a Pikachu, captured me and tried taming me. The times I saw you at his lab, I hid. Then when I heard you were gonna be a trainer, I insisted on being you starter Pokémon."

"That kinda makes sense. You had a crush on me huh?"

"Y-yes," said the anthro Pikachu as she blushed.

He brushed one side of her honey blonde hair. "Serena, will you be my partner in more than one way?"

The Pika-Girl in front of him had tears welling in her eyes. "Yes Ash! I will be your girlfriend." She happily kissed him and he kissed back.

"Tomorrow we will commit our first act as Master and Pokémon."

"I have waited this long, I guess I could wait a bit longer," she said as he crawled into bed with her and they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Serena quietly thanked Arceus for giving her another chance to be with Ash. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Ash followed suit with the same smile.

A/N: Need to know if I should re-edit anything or just repost everything as is. R&R Peeps


	2. Ash and Serena's First Mating Ritual

A/N: Here it is Pokéfans. The lemon chapter of Ash and Serenachu. Again Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon. Sorry it took so long to reupload. My computer was in the shop for a month

Ash woke up slowly as the light of a new day filtered through his bedroom window. He didn't see Serena anywhere and quickly rushed downstairs. His Pikagirl was cooking with his mother. Delia turned to see her son. "You are real lucky to have gotten such a reliable Pokémon as your starter," she said as Serena cooked. Ash smiled as he came up behind Serena and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush. This also made Delia suspicious. "Are you two getting romantically involved already?"

"Well the thing is mom, she's a girl I met at Professor Oak's Summer Camp but reincarnated as a Pikachu," he said as he tried retelling what Serena had told him last night. "You see, when her plane crashed into the ocean on the way back to Kalos, she didn't survive and Arceus, sensing her will to live decided to give her a new life which led to Professor Oak catching her as a Pikachu."

"I still have a clipping of that news story from the Pallet Canvas newspaper." Delia went to her sewing table and pulled it out. As soon as Serena got a glimpse of the plane's remains, she started breaking down remembering the fire from engine failure, the horror of the flames burning the people around her and eventually engulfing her as well.

"Serena it's okay. I'm right here," Ash said as he knelt down next to her as he quietly soothed her. He cradled her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Ash. I didn't realize how deep her emotional scars were."

"To be honest neither did I."

"It was far too horrible to retell," Serena said sobbing. "Just imagine the engine failure signal ringing as the flames consumed you."

"Holy Muk! That is pretty gruesome to describe," Ash said as he stared at her. He himself was nearly in tears as he held her. After a couple of hours of comfort and crying, Ash grabbed his bag and while holding Serena's hand, walked out of Pallet Town to start his journey as a Pokémon trainer. Soon he came to Viridian City after a few minutes of walking and training Serena in the art of battling. Serena was able to learn Tail Whip and Thunder Wave during their training regime against multiple Rattata and Pidgey. When they got to Viridian City, he headed towards the first gym which he saw was closed. This bummed him out as he walked to the Pokémon Market to get some supplies.

"Hey, are you from Pallet Town?" The shopkeeper asked as he saw Ash and Serena walk in.

"Yes sir," Ash replied.

"Good. You see Professor Oak ordered these special PokéBalls and I couldn't get them there because my van broke down."

"No problem then. Serena and I will get them to the professor."

"Thanks so much." He gave Ash a box and he put it in his bag. He and Serena headed back to Pallet Town and straight to the Professor's Lab.

"Professor we have a package for you," Ash said as he walked into the professor's lab.

"Ah and just in time too," said Professor Oak as he came into view. "Now all we need is for Gary to get here."

"Someone say my name?" A familiar voice called as Gary appeared behind Ash.

"Hey man," Ash said as they exchanged a sort of bro hug. "Your grandpa's custom PokéBalls just came in."

"Oh good. So the research on Misty and Serena's mutation went well?"

"Yes to where I can start developing these PokéBalls. You boys seem responsible enough to have these new PokéBalls." He opened the box and handed each of them 5 of the customized PokéBalls. "Oh and before I forget, here are your PokéDexes." He handed them two of these book-like devices that he described as high tech encyclopedias in which data is stored when a Pokémon is caught. Ash started heading to Viridian Forest. Soon Ash came across a Caterpie. Serena merely used Thunder Wave and Ash threw a PokéBall. Soon Caterpie was successful and he let her out. She was about 4'3" A-cup girl with bug green skin and red hair.

"Hello Master," she said as she came up and hugged him. This made him blush but got Serena to giggle a bit.

"What's so funny Serena?"

"Oh I can see you are gonna be quite a pimp as a Pokémon Trainer," Serena said as she laughed. This got Ash to blush more.

"Master, do you have a name for me?" The Caterpie girl asked him.

"Hmmm. How about Bethany?"

"It sounds perfect," she said as she kissed him on the lips. Ash soon kissed back then pulled away.

"Let's start your training Bethany. I want you as a Butterfree before I battle the first gym."

"Where will that be at?"

"Pewter City from what I overheard at the Pokémon Market," Serena said. "They've been saying that the Viridian Gym Leader only battles those who have 7 badges."

"Okay so no Viridian Gym battle until I get my seventh badge." As Bethany battled and trained it became night time and she decided to go back into her PokéBall that night. Ash and Serena sat to the campfire she made. Both of them were completely naked. "At least you aren't scared of fire anymore Serena."

"Yeah. As a Pikachu, I had to battle many a Growlithe and Vulpix who tried getting to be my mate when I was in heat."

"Were they surprised at your determination to save yourself for me?"

"Well, they did ask who I was saving myself for. When I said 'a human', they screamed and ran off."

"Maybe because they saw you as a freak. They never realized you were a human before becoming a Pokémon anyway."

"I guess that's true." She scooted closer to Ash. He started kissing and groping her, letting his early lessons on sex be put to the test to find out where Serena liked being touched. He noticed the Pikagirl moaned when he teased and suckled her breasts. Soon he got down in between her legs and started licking her. This drove Serena crazy as she squealed in a Pikachu way of ecstasy. She withered in pleasured as she latched her legs around Ash's head, trying to get Ash's tongue deeper into her pussy. Her clit grinded against his nose adding even more pleasure to the Pikagirl. She soon squealed and came all over his face. Ash happily licked it up and swallowed, smiling. She pulled out a leash and collar Ash had secretly packed from his mother's sight. She put the collar on and put the leash in Ash's hand. "What do you wish of me master?" she asked with a playful wink.

"I want you to suck my cock my cute Pikagirl," Ash replied as he playfully spanked her. Serena blushed and moaned as she stroked Ash's 8-inch meat. She stared in awe as she beheld his huge shaft. She stroked and sucked it and slowly became addicted to its taste. Ash held her head and lightly fucked her mouth. She quickly got used to deepthroating him and fingered his ass, trying to stroke his prostate. It worked and he soon came down her throat. Serena swallowed it down as she pulled away.

"Thanks for my reward master," she said as she licked her lips.

"You deserve it for all your hard work Serena," he said as he petted her. "Ready for the main event?"

"I've been ready for over 3 years Ash. Take me!" She laid on her back and spread her pussy.

"Okay baby. I'll make sure to make it memorable." He teasingly prodded her Pikapussy to get her even wetter. Soon she was sopping wet and Ash gently pushed in. When he reached her hymen he pushed passed it and broke her cherry. She started shocking Ash in pain but he endured it. "You okay Serena?"

"I'll be okay. I just need to adjust honey. Start moving to get me better acquainted with your size." Ash nodded and started gently thrusting in and out of Serena. She started moaning in pleasure as she got wetter. This in turn made it easier for him to go in. "Faster Ash! Please!" He did as she asked also getting deeper in the process.  
"Ah Ash! You feel so good!"

"You're really warm and tight!"

"Are you getting close baby?"

"Real close!"

"Then cum inside me baby! I want you to cum inside me!" It seemed her begging had sent him over the edge because he started cumming after she did. She, in return to being filled with his cum, started squirting sending shockwaves down to her pussy and milking his cock of all the cum he had to offer at that moment. In the afterglow, Serena cuddled close to his body. "Thanks Ash. You've made my dream finally come true."

"Same here. I was dreaming of you like this the night before last."

"Was I just as cute?"

"Cute? Try eye piercingly beautiful." Serena blushed as she purred and fell asleep on Ash's chest. "Sweet dreams my beautiful Pikachu." Soon he drifted off to sleep with her.

A/N: Hope you guys like that I'm making Ash and Gary's relationship as friendly instead of him being a douchebag towards him. Anyway R&R my loyal readers.


	3. The Adding of a Former Dragon Gym Leader

A/N: Here is the next chapter repost of Kanto Harem Chronicles. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

Ash was yawning as he opened his eyes and they came in contact with Serena's Pika-Boobs. He blushed and smiled as he remembered the blissful night he had with her. He gently kissed her honey blonde head. "Serena," he whispered quietly, "Time to wake up beautiful."

Serena yawned in a Pikachu way and opened her eyes then smiled. "Morning my Satoshi," she said as she nuzzled him while they blushed. "Are we gonna continue our training today with Bethany?"

"I've heard a rumor that a lake near here houses Dratini," Ash said as he had a determined look.

"I can see you're interested in capturing one."

"You can read me like a book can't you sweetheart?"

"All too well Ash." She got up and grabbed their clothes and they got dressed. They traveled until they got to the lake. Almost instantly, Ash nearly got hit with a Dragon Pulse. Serena pushed him out of the way and nearly got hit herself. Ash looked around and saw the Dratini rumored to be here. "Maybe this is a bad idea Ash."

"No, this Pokémon could help us in the long run against many of the gyms," he said as he got his game face on.

Serena didn't want to disappoint Ash, so she jumped at the challenge. "Then I'll do my best!"

"You sure Serena?"

"Yes. If you need that Dratini, then let's do it!"

"Okay then let's do a Thunder Wave first," he commanded as he checked his PokéDex and saw it was a girl and she had the fabled ability called Marvel Scale, meaning she wouldn't be able to shake off the paralysis.

"Yes sir," Serena said as she saluted her lover. She unleashed her attack and it hit her dead center. This would slow her down, however boost her physical defenses. Ash knew from her training Serena would succeed.

"Now, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled and she immediately started her advance. From what he could tell, Serena did a critical hit and severely weakened the female Dratini. Dratini could barely move and he noticed the signs of him needing to throw one of his empty PokéBall. "Serena?" She looked back at Ash and nodded. She stepped back and let him have a clear shot at catching her. He threw the custom PokéBall at the Dratini and she was sucked inside it. The PokéBall fell to the ground and started wiggling. After wiggling 3 times, it clicked giving off a star effect signaling her capture. "Alright, we caught Dratini!"

"Alright!" Serena said as she cuddled Ash. He cuddled her back before letting their new friend out.

"Hey there. What is your name my newest companion?"

"My name is Claire sir," the Dratini said. Claire was about 4'7", had blue hair and teal eyes. She was wearing a navy corset, cape, panties, fishnets, gloves and high heel boots. "I was hatched here when I was mortally wounded during a training exercise as a human. I am the former Gym Leader of Blackthorn City in the Johto Region."

"See? What'd I tell you Serena? I told you catching her was a good idea."

"Yep," Serena said in agreement as Ash treated her wounds. "She's also very beautiful. I may have some competition for your affection pretty soon." She came over and started kissing Claire and rubbed Ash's crotch. Ash moaned as Claire also blushed and kissed Serena back. She soon saw Ash's cock as Serena pulled it out. "Claire, how about I give you a chance to be with my fiancé?"

"You're really willing to share him?" Claire asked.

"I'm not going to be stingy or too possessive."

"Thanks Serena." Claire kissed her again deeply as they groped each other. Serena pulled away and started pawing her pussy as she passed Claire to Ash.

"You sure you want to do this Claire?" Ash asked. "It isn't something to take lightly."

"Absolutely my new master," she said as she latched her lips onto his 8-inch cock and gave him a blowjob. She invited Serena to eat her out. She obliged and moaned at her dragonic taste. Claire was soon grinding against Serena's tongue and doubling her efforts on her blowjob. Ash's cock was soon getting that familiar feeling of his balls tightening and his cock throb. He tried pulling off but Claire clearly wanted to taste his cum. Soon, he started cumming down her throat and she swallowed it. It caused a chain reaction with Claire cumming in Serena's mouth, which she licked up. Serena was next to cum, but she started cumming on her fingers. Ash smiled as he looked at his Pokémon. Both of them pulled off their panties and Claire laid Ash on his back. "Ready to take my virginity master?"

"Only if you are Claire." She nodded at his statement. She lowered her dragon pussy down on his cock. He moaned and squeezed her anthro Dratini butt and Claire lightly grinded herself on his waist. Her eyes came in contact with Serena's crotch and she soon started to return the favor Serena had given her when she was giving Ash his blowjob. Between riding Ash's cock and eating Serena out, this was the most horny she had felt even as a human. Serena was grinding on her tongue and it was causing Ash's cock to get soaking wet with her dragon juices. "Claire, I'm gonna cum!"

Claire pulled from Serena's Pika-snatch for a minute. "Cum inside me, please master?" Between her pleading and Claire's pussy milking his cock, it had started to make him erupting inside her. She, in response, started cumming on his cock and seeing all this happened caused Serena to cum in Claire's mouth. They all cuddled together, recovering from the sexual euphoria that they had just experienced.

"I could get used to sharing you Ash," Serena said chuckling. Ash pulled the Pikagirl to him and started fucking her hard. It didn't take long for him to cum inside her and she moaned as he did. "I didn't know you still had some left over."

"I always will for you, my electric maiden," he whispered as they all fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Damn I'm definitely making Ash a Poképimp in this fic. Oh well, clean your keyboards and R&R guys


	4. A Rocky Gym Batlle Experience

A/N: Here's The Rocky Gym Battle Experience chapter repost. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

As Ash finally got out of Viridian Forest after much training, He arrives at Pewter City. He and Serena head inside the Pokémon Center and come across Gary sitting with Misty. "Hey Gary," he says as he rushes over and Serena follows him.

"I had a feeling you'd be here Ash," Gary said smiling. "I stayed put to give you a bit of advice."

"What kind?"

"Well the Gym leader here has Rock Pokémon so he's gonna be tough to beat."

"I caught a Dratini and her name is Claire so I shouldn't have too much difficulty right?"

"Well you may need more than just her and Serena. Plus Serena's Electric-type moves won't work on them since they're both partially Ground-Types as well." He pulls out a shiny gray box with the number 23 on it. "She should learn this. It contains Iron Tail. Misty had to learn it to beat the gym leader."

"Thanks Gary. How do I teach it to her?"

"Open it up over her head and some dust should fall out of it and have her learn it in place of a move you want to get rid of."

"Thanks again Gary." Gary then got up to leave giving a friendly wave to Ash as he left. Misty clung to Gary's arm as well. Ash shook his head knowing what was going on between those two. "Well Serena, should we give it a try?"

"If Gary says we should I think it's worth giving it a shot," she said calmly. Ash nodded as she got on one knee and Ash opened the box over her head. Sparkles of metallic grey fell on her body and seem to be absorbed into it. "I think it worked."

"Okay then let's practice it." They went outside and headed out towards a large boulder outside. "Serena, Iron Tail!"

"Right!" She jumped up and gained some good altitude. Her Pikachu tail glowed with a bright light and soon struck the boulder and shattered it to a thousand pieces. "Whoa it worked!" She rushed over and hugged Ash while giving him a deep kiss which he happily returned. They pulled away as they headed towards the Pewter Gym.

"Hello? We would like to try for our first gym badge please?"

"Hello," said a teenage voice. "You came to the right place." A teen a bit taller than Ash who had black hair and tan skin. His attire was an orange shirt under a green vest and green khakis. "I'm Brock, Leader of the Pewter Gym. Who might you be?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"So you're the other fabled special trainer sent out by Professor Oak."

"Well I wouldn't say 'special' but yes."

"What I mean is you have those special Pokémon that are in human form. A very rare mutation."

"Is there anything wrong with such a thing?" Serena asked a bit concerned about whether or not she had been turned into a freak.

"Not at all, young Pikachu maiden," Brock reassured her. "It's just a very rare privilege to be in such a situation." Serena sighed in relief. "But we're getting off topic. Since this is your first gym, I will use two Pokémon while you are allowed to use whatever Pokémon you have on you."

"Okay then this should be a good challenge," Ash said.

""I'll start with Geodude." Brock threw out his PokéBall and out came your standard Geodude. A ball of rock with arms, eyes and a large mouth.

"Claire it's time to shine!" Ash shouted as he threw her PokéBall. She popped out causing Brock to go gaga over her look.

"Whoa what a knockout!"

"In yours dreams perv!" Claire said as she fired a Dragon Pulse towards him. When he realized what was going on, he quickly dodged the move and regained his focus.

"S-Sorry, let's get on with it. Geodude Tackle!"

"Claire, dodge and use Surf!" Ash shouted. She jumped up and summoned water from around the air. Soon it flooded the entire battlefield and submerged Geodude underneath. As the water dispersed, Geodude was knocked out cold while Claire gave a pouty look of being unimpressed. "Can't say I blame you Claire. Go ahead and fall back. Bethany will take over."

"Right," she said as Ash pulled returned her to her PokéBall. Bethany was sent out next. Lately, it has shown that her training has come a long way. She was now a 5' anthro Butterfree with a blue dress over her purple body. Her eyes were now pink in color and her breasts grew quite a lot. They were now about a c-cup and her wings were also big enough to support her large body.

"Ready to go Bethany? It won't be easy."

"I'll give it my all," she replied pumping her blue fist.

"Brock, we're ready!"

"Onix, let's go!" Brock shouted as he threw his second PokéBall. This time a huge rock snake with a horn on its head came out. It was, yet again, your standard Onix.

"Bethany, Poison Powder!" Ash shouted. Bethany flew over Onix and purple dust falling on Onix.

"Onix Rock Tomb!"

"Oh shit." Ash knew Bethany was in trouble now. "Bethany, dodge until the attack is over!" The Butterfree girl dodged every one of the rocks and Ash quickly got her back in her PokéBall. "Serena, I need your assistance."

"Got it!" Serena ran out and got into a battle stance. She was scared but knew Ash was counting on her. Plus, since Bethany poisoned Onix, that made things a bit easier.

"Okay Serena, Iron Tail!" Serena jumped up at Ash's command and her tail glowed white again as it switched to a solid steel form. She then did a midair somersault like a trapeze artist, bringing her tail down on Onix's head. Onix groaned in pain as he felt the blow of Iron Tail. It was as if a wrecking ball hit him head on. He soon keeled over and he too had swirls in his eyes. Brock returned Onix and headed over to Ash.

"Well done Ash," he said as he approached him. "I admit I wasn't expecting your Butterfree to put up a good plan as you executed. It shows that you took your studies from Pokémon Elementary classes to heart back in Pallet."

"Well I couldn't have done it without my fiancé and her comrades," Ash replied as he held Serena.

"Hehe I take it you and this Pikachu are closer than I thought huh?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well in honor of your victory, I present you with the Boulder Badge." He got a pin out of his pocket that looked like an octagonal rock.

"YES! WE GOT THE BOULDER BADGE!" He shouted as he held it up in the air.

"WAY TO GO TO US!" Serena shouted after as Ash put it in his badge case.

"That is the first badge for the Indigo League. You have taken that first step into the big leagues so don't falter," Brock said.

"Right," Ash said as he put the badge case away "So where's the next gym?"

"The next one is in Cerulean City. Daisy is the Gym Leader there ever since her youngest sister disappeared."

"Oh okay. Well thank you."

"Have a safe journey."

"Bye." Ash soon left the gym with a quizzical look on his face. "The youngest sister went missing?"

"I wonder who it was," Serena said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with your mutation?"

"Possibly. We should ask who she was when we get there."

"Good idea. That will help a bit with Professor Oak's research on the subject." Serena nodded at Ash's comment as they headed towards the Mount Moon. The sun starts setting as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay, spoilers for the next chapter. It's going to be Ash's first encounter with Team Rocket. Also Ash's next capture is Bulbasaur which will be Gardenia reborn. R&R plz. Also, if you're curious on how I described the TMs, consult to the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga


	5. Assault on Mt Moon

A/N: Here's Assault on Mt. Moon's repost. Satoshi Tajiri owns all of Pokémon.

As Ash and Serena headed down and around Route 3 into Mt. Moon, Ash caught sight of a guy in black clothing. "Serena, look."

"I see him. Should I tail him?" She asked him.

"Just be careful sweetheart." Serena acknowledged him with a nod and snuck around quietly. She overheard what the leaders of one in black, wearing white, also saying they were heading towards Mt. Moon. Serena snuck back over.

"Ash, the guy was in black but the front of their shirts had a red R. His superiors were in white though. They still had red Rs on the front of their shirts too."

"It must be these two." Ash pulled out a wanted poster. It showed a man with blue hair and a woman with red hair. "I heard they were named Jessie and James, head executives of an evil organization called Team Rocket."

"They could be up to no good. We need to follow them."

"Agreed." Next, Claire and Bethany were brought out as they started their covert takedown operation by battling each Rocket Grunt they came across. Soon Ash and the others came up against a Fossil Maniac.

"Stay away from the fossils. They're mine!" The maniac sent out his Koffing first, Bethany happily used Confusion and knocked him out quickly. Next was Voltorb. Serena jumped in and took in all the Voltorb's electric moves. She smirked as she launched an Electro Ball. In short, another victory. Last, was Claire Dragon Pulsing the remaining Grimer. "Okay, I'll share," he pleaded with Ash. He picked up the Dome Fossil while the Maniac got the Helix Fossil. When Ash was almost out, he got stopped by the two they were following.

"Hold it right there," the redhead named Jessie said.

"That fossil belongs to Team Rocket," said the blue haired man.

"Who's gonna stop me when your cohorts couldn't stop me?" Ash retorted.

"Yeah you can't stop us," Serena said.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"Make it double," James said next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off with the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right," came a snarky voice as a Meowth fell from the sky. An Ekans and Koffing were the next to appear.

"I can't believe these bozos are executives for a crime organization," Ash said with an unamused look on his face.

"Yeah you three don't seem that threatening." Serena said with the same look on hers.

"You doubt our power?" Jessie says. "Ekans, Poison Sting."

"Koffing, Sludge," James said.

"And I'll use Fury Swipes," Meowth said as he lunged at Serena.

"Not on our watch assholes!" Claire yelled as she fired a Dragon Pulse at Koffing.

"No one hurts Master!" Bethany yelled as she fired a new move she had learned in her rage. She fired a Psybeam.

"Or my fiancé!" Serena yelled as she hit Meowth in the face with an Iron Tail. Soon, there was a huge explosion and Team Rocket was sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They yelled as they were flung into the air.

"Sheesh," Claire said as she huffed. "Did they really think they had a chance against all of us?"

"Calm down Claire," Serena said. "Bethany learned Psybeam from this."

"Yeah come on," Bethany said happily as she hugged Ash tightly. "Did that battle make you proud of me Master?"

"I'll always be proud of the beautiful women in my company," Ash said as he hugged Bethany and then invited Claire and Serena to get into a group hug. They also started giving him passionate kisses. He returned them each time. He started growing a tent in his pants which was under Bethany.

"Master, is that your PokéDex or are you happy to kiss us?" Bethany asked.

"We can have our first mating session soon okay?"

"Yes sir."

Ash could tell she was disappointed. "Bethany, I promise next week we can when we celebrate having 6 Pokémon."

"We'll have a full team by then?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Okay Master." This time, Bethany had her smile and cheerful voice back. She knew from her brief talks with Serena and Claire that he never breaks a promise. As they were walking out of Mt. Moon, they saw Cerulean City when they came to the top of a hill.

As they walked into Cerulean City and were approached by an Aroma Lady. "Excuse me sir," she said. "It seems you and your Pikachu are close."

"Yes ma'am," Ash replied. "We have a long history."

"I got this Bulbasaur that was abandoned by her trainer and I've been trying to find a trainer to take her under their wing."

"Ash," Serena piped up. "Remember what Brock said before we left? This town's Gym Leader specializes in Water-Types. Arceus could be helping us a bit here."

Ash nodded. "I will be willing to take her to make sure we give her proper care ma'am."

"Splendid," the Aroma Lady said as she got a PokéBall out of her purse. "She seems to like the name Gardenia. Treat her well."

"Don't worry, she will be."

"Although pardon my prying but are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes."

"Then please, also use your own PokéBall so you can understand her better."

"Very well." Ash got out one of the special PokéBalls Professor Oak gave him. Gardenia was taken out of the PokéBall she was in and was put into the special one. After stopping at the Pokémon Center to make sure Gardenia was healthy enough to start training, they headed back to Route 4 to battle Sandshrews. After hours upon hours of training and learning Razor Leaf, Gardenia evolved into Ivysaur. After evolving, Gardenia's attire was a leaf-like dress with small flower buds all over. She had c-cup breasts auburn hair and her skin was a cyan tint as well. She had told also started telling Ash that she was a former Gym Leader in Eterna City in the Sinnoh Region. This gave him an idea. "Gardenia, you feel like backing up Serena in our battle against the Water-Type Gym Leader?"

"Yes sir," Gardenia said as she slightly blushed as an aroma drifted off her towards Ash. He took a whiff and knew what it was.

"Gardenia, let's wait until later okay?"

"Sorry, it's just my season to be like this as an Ivysaur."

"Try and control it though." They got back to the Pokémon Center to sleep for the day ahead, they knew how it was going down tomorrow as their journey continues.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, here's The long awaited Mt. Moon chapter. Hope it's adequate for my fans tonight. Can't really think of much to really put here since I'm going off Yellow's storyline. R&R guys


	6. Victories at Cerulean and Vermillion

A/N: Here is the next chapter repost of The Kanto Harem Chronicles. Satoshi Tajiri owns all of Pokémon.

As Ash and Serena woke up the next morning, they got ready and walked into Cerulean Gym with determined looks on their faces. "I'm here to earn a Cascade Badge," Ash said as he walked in.

"Ah so you are the other Pallet prodigy I take it." Daisy said as she came out of the pool. She was a blonde and wearing a one-piece bathing suit. "The other one just bested me with my own sister."

"Your sister?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Misty." Ash then put two and two together. The accident that caused the fourth sister's death had caused the one in question, Misty, to be reborn as an Eevee and given to Gary.

"Misty was your sister?"

"She seems pretty happy to be with her trainer. Not to mention she knocked out her old Starmie with one Bite."

"Damn that's powerful."

"Are we going to get to our match though?"

"Of course. Is this a two-on-two?"

"Yes. I will start with Staryu." Daisy threw out a PokéBall and your typical Staryu came out and waited on Ash's choice.

"Gardenia, you're up!" Ash threw his PokéBall and out came his humanoid Ivysaur. "Use Razor Leaf!" Gardenia jumped up and threw several of her leaves from her dress at the Starfish Pokémon. They became razor sharp and flew straight at Staryu striking it hard. As the dust settled where Staryu was standing, Staryu laid there with its core flashing and making a siren sound indicating it was too weak to go on.

"Staryu return," Daisy said as she pulled out Staryu's PokéBall and recalled it back into it. "I gotta say Ash, you definitely know how to battle."

"Thanks but it's my Pokémon who deserve the credit." Ash returned Gardenia to her PokéBall as Serena prepared herself for Starmie.

"Your modesty is admirable but they fight for you so you do deserve the credit."

"I know they do but still it's their choice."

"Very well, let's continue this battle. Starmie, come out!" Daisy threw her second PokéBall and Starmie came out.

"Serena?"

"Ready to go Ash," she replied as she ran out to the battlefield. "I better be careful though."

"Starmie, Water Pulse!" Daisy said as she saw their hesitation.

"Serena, jump up to dodge!" Ash yelled. Serena sprang up and got good height. "Now go for ThunderBolt!" Serena's body filled with a yellow aura then a stream of it flew towards Starmie at blinding speed. Again as the dust settled, Starmie's core flashed with a lower siren than Staryu's. "Alright!"

"Well Ash, you impress me a great deal. As proof of your victory, the Cascade Badge." Daisy pulled a badge in the shape of a dewdrop.

"Thanks Daisy." He let Gardenia back out then he showed her the badge. "This is your victory ladies." Both Serena and Gardenia hugged him.

The next day, Ash headed towards Route 24 and Nugget Bridge. He soon met up with Gary and Misty, who were standing near the Nugget Bridge's steps. Gary was holding a black suit with a red R on the front in one of his hands. "Gary I don't believe this!"

"Huh?" Gary said as he looked up. Then he saw what Ash was looking at. "It's not what it seems Ash. I'm actually going to be going undercover to find out what's going on with what they are doing."

"That better be the case Gary because I would hate to see how your grandfather would react."

"Gramps already knows. He said it was risky business being a spy, but if it gave us some useful intel, I should do it."

"Maybe I should too."

"Ash?" Serena said in concern.

"Don't worry baby, I should be okay with you girls helping me."

"Well okay. If you say so."

"Well Gary, wanna battle?"

"You're on. Spearow come out!" Gary threw out one of his own special PokéBalls. Out popped a Spearow with b-cups dirty blonde hair and sporting attire that made her look like a punk.

"Claire it's your turn to battle." Claire was sent out and she got in a battle pose. "Claire, Ice Beam!"

"Yes sir!" Claire yelled back. She fired a beam of cyan energy at Spearow. It hit Spearow directly causing her to faint.

"Well, Claire doesn't play around," Gary said as he returned Spearow to her PokéBall. "Rattata you're next." His second anthro Pokémon was a purple rat girl with a-cups, purple hair and she wore a schoolgirl outfit. "Hyper Fang!" Rattata lunged at Claire with her fangs showing.

"Claire dodge then as you do, Dragon Rush to trip her up." Claire did as she was told and Rattata was thrown for a loop. She couldn't even get back up. Gary returned her to her PokéBall and sent out his Sandshrew next. She was a b-cup, had sandy blonde hair and she wore an archeologist's outfit. "Claire, let's let Bethany have a turn."

"Right," Claire replied as Ash recalled her to her PokéBall. Bethany was sent next.

"Bethany, PsyBeam!" Ash yelled. She nodded and fired her attack at Sandshrew fainting her.

"Misty, it's up to you," Gary said as he looked at the redheaded Eevee. "Iron Tail!"

"Right!" Misty said as she leapt at Bethany and her tail glowed before becoming a solid form of its usual soft form.

"Bethany, dodge and use PsyBeam again!" Ash yelled to the anthro Butterfree. Bethany did as she was told and beat Misty in one hit.

"Damn Ash, I didn't realize how much you had trained the girls," Gary said.

"Hey they are trying their hardest for me," Ash said.

"Exactly the point. Both our little harems will do anything to please us. Oh, and if you were thinking of going undercover, they only have one position open so you better get moving."

"Right. Ready Serena?"

"Ready when you are Ash." Serena replied as they headed up Nugget Bridge. They battled through 5 trainers before reaching the trainer Gary described in detail to apply for the job.

"I'm here to apply for the last position for Team Rocket recruits," Ash said as he approached him. "My friend told me that this is where I would be able to sign up."

"Ah, Gary told us you would be coming," said the man. "There is at least one thing you must do to pass the qualifications. Beat me in a battle."

"Very well. Send your Pokémon out first."

"Ekans come out!" Yelled the Grunt Instructor as he threw his PokéBall. Just like Jessie's, this Ekans was your run-of-the-mill Ekans.

"Bethany, let's go!" Ash yelled as he threw his PokéBall. Bethany came out and automatically used PsyBeam as if she already knew what Ash was going to command her to use.

"Not bad kid. Zubat, go!" Again, it was a normal run-of-the-mill Zubat.

"Bethany, it's Serena's turn," Ash said. Bethany nodded and returned to her PokéBall. Serena stepped up and used ThunderBolt knocking out the Zubat.

"Very good kid. You definitely qualify for the new position." The Grunt Instructor grabbed a Rocket Uniform from a nearby box. "Your first orientation with the boss will be in Celedon City. Get there as soon as you possibly can. He prefers you fly there, however I can tell it will take a while. I will alert him you will be there in at least two weeks."

"Thank your sir."

"I can tell you and Gary will be a great asset to the cause."

"Well, be seeing you," Ash said as he ran off far enough to where the Grunt Instructor couldn't hear them. "I can't believe he fell for that."

"Looks like Gary knew it was going to be too easy to fool him." Serena said in an excited tone. "Hey who's that over there?" She pointed to a young boy with green hair, wearing a black long sleeve shirt under a purple short sleeve dress shirt that was unbuttoned, lime green jeans and navy blue shoes. He had a depressed look on his face.

"Let's go see." Ash and Serena soon came up to the kid. "Hey, what's eating you kid?"

"Oh," the boy said as he looked up at Ash. "I just haven't been raising my Charmander well. I've been hoping someone could take her for me." The boy's face beamed. "Hey, would you mind taking her for me?"

"I don't see why not. I will make sure she is well taken care of."

"Thank you so much." The boy grabbed Charmander's PokéBall from his belt and handed it to Ash. "Her name is May by the way."

"Okay. Good luck with the rest of your journey." Ash said to him as he walked off and couldn't believe his luck. He switched her to the other PokéBalls which changed her into a girl with c-cups brown hair and her attire was a red sports dress and a matching red bandana.

"Another comrade for our group," Serena said as Ash smiled.

"One more before Bethany gets what I promised her too."

"Bet you're excited to keep your promise huh?"

"Yep. Let's head to the lighthouse near here first before we head back to Cerulean to get to Vermillion."

"That sound like a good idea." As they headed to lighthouse, they made sure May got adjusted to her new form. She had later told them she was originally the daughter of Norman, the Gym Leader of Petalburg City in the Hoenn Region. Ash couldn't believe how lucky he was getting with so many reborn Gym Leaders. Soon they reached the lighthouse and encountered a male anthro Clefairy.

"Hello can you help me?" said the Clefairy.

"Sure," Ash said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You see, my machine has malfunctioned and turned me into this hideous monstrosity."

"Do you need us to reverse the polarity for you?"

"Yes please. With these hands, I can't really type in the sequence." Ash nodded as he got to work. He saw the codes listed in the person's databanks. After a few hours of recalibrating, the machine was ready.

"Everything's set. Just get inside and I'll press the button." The Clefairy nodded. After he got in and Ash pressed the button, the machine started up. A bright light traveled from one tube to the other, and out the other tube came out a young man in a lab uniform similar to Professor Oak's. Ash recognized him. "Hey, you're Bill aren't you?"

"Yes and thank you so much for helping me. I was helping the professor with his research on how your Pokémon had become these attractive young ladies."

"Are you also the one who helped make these special PokéBalls?"

"Yes indeed. Tell me, would you like to go to a party for me in Vermillion? My research takes up most of my time so I can't find time to go."

"Okay sure." Bill then started rummaging through his desk at Ash's reply. He handed Ash a cruise liner ticket and bade him farewell. Ash and Serena headed back to Cerulean to rest at the Pokémon Center when they heard sirens blazing. Ash and Serena soon followed to see what was going on. "Officer Jenny, what's happening?"

"A member of Team Rocket took a TM from a couple in this house," said the blue haired officer.

"I'd like to volunteer to try and retrieve it for them. I happen to have been fortunate enough to snatch one of these Rocket uniforms when I came across one of their dim-witted grunts."

"Let me see these." Ash handed them to her and she gasped at the patch she saw. "How did you manage to grab an executive garb?"

"What?!" Ash looked closely. "Huh, aren't I lucky."

"You know, you could use these to trick the Grunt into giving the TM back. What say you?"

"Good. Anything to get these people's possessions back to them." Ash changed into the uniform and headed out with Serena. "You there. The Boss has orders for you to hand the TM to me and head back to Celedon City."

"Who are you?" The Grunt asked.

"Do you not recognize an Executive when you see him?" Ash pointed to the Executive patch.

"I highly doubt you're an Executive kid."

Ash grabbed May's PokéBall from his belt. "Your insubordinate tongue will cost you dearly!" He threw May's PokéBall and she came out, using Flamethrower immediately. The Grunt ducked in cowardice and crawled to Ash.

"OKAY! OKAY! HERE'S THE TM! DON'T TELL THE BOSS PLEASE!"

"I knew you would see things my way. Now, get back to base and I won't report you."

"Yes sir…" he quietly said as he ran off. Ash took the TM back into the house where the couple were sitting.

"Thanks kid but you go ahead and keep it," said the Hiker. "I'll try and teach my Diglett Dig by raising it."

"Oh, thanks so much," Ash said.

"I'm very impressed with how you fooled that Rocket Grunt, Ash," Officer Jenny told him. "Have you thought about going undercover?"

"A bit yes. I hope I can help in the future."

"Keep up the good work." She saluted him and rode off with her Growlithe in the side car of her motorcycle.

"Ready to head to Vermillion?"

"Ready when you are Ash," Serena said as they headed down Route 5. Hours later, they arrived and started heading to the St Anne where the party that he got a ticket from Bill for was being held. "Ash, Gary's here too." Serena pointed and they made their way to him and Misty.

"Well Ash," Gary said as he saw them. "Seems like you got invited too huh?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "Bill gave me his ticket."

"Cool. I also see you caught your fifth Pokémon."

"Yeah. Come out May." He released May from her PokéBall. She also latched herself to Ash's arm.

"Wow, she seems attached to you already."

"She seems to like me a whole bunch. Guess it was all the training we've done." Both he and Gary chuckled a bit.

"Wanna go to the battlefield nearby?"

"Sure. Lead the way." Gary led them to a nearby battlefield and they started battling. Not much was different since it was like the battle from last time except instead of Bethany, May participated for more battle time.

"I swear Ash, you always seem to be ahead of me for power levels these days."

"And here I thought you'd beat me this time."

"That was a superb battle I must say," said an elderly voice which happened to belong to the captain of the St Anne. "How would you like to learn Cut? You will need it to get to Vermillion Gym."

"May, are you up for it?"

"Of course Ash," May replied.

"Okay." Ash took the Hidden Machine that the Captain had and opened it over May's head. The white sparkles absorbed into her body and she soon learned Cut. "Let's head to Vermillion Gym for our third Badge." They headed out and the ship set sailed. 5 minutes later, they were inside the Gym and figured out the Trash Can Switch Puzzle to get to Lieutenant Surge.

"Wow kid," said the military officer who had his blonde hair partially buzzed and was wearing a green cameo suit with black worker boots. "You certainly know your way around a hard puzzle."

"Heh, it wasn't too difficult."

"Confident are we? Even with a Pikachu? A Pokémon like that is nothing more than a girlfriend."

"Why don't you battle Serena and find out?"

"Fine. Go Raichu!" Surge threw his PokéBall and your typical Raichu came out. "Use ThunderBolt!" Raichu launched a bolt of lightning at Serena but she just stood there smirking. "What?! That was my Raichu's most powerful move."

"Apparently you've never met a Pikachu with the LightningRod Ability Surge."

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Serena, give that idiot a real ThunderBolt!" Serena smirked and nodded at Ash after he gave her his orders. She launched a now powered up ThunderBolt at Raichu and fainted him instantly.

"Well expect the unexpected. As proof of your victory, a Thunder Badge." He pulled out a Starmie shaped badge with yellow instead of purple around the edge of the red jewel core.

"Thanks for not being a sore loser Surge." For the rest of the night, he stayed at the Pokémon Center to celebrate his victory against 2 gym leaders and sleep off his migraine as his journey continues.

 **To Be Continued…**

A/N: I'll have to rewrite chapters 8 and 9 from scratch cuz I can't seem to find them in my documents now so bear with me as i may take an extended leave of absence while I try to remember how i wrote everything. R&R guys and thank you.


	7. A Beautiful Teammate and A Promise Kept

A/N: Here's the chapter repost of Kanto Harem Chronicles where Ash keeps his promise. Satoshi Tajiri owns all of Pokémon.

After winning his Badge from Surge, Ash walked out of the Pokémon Center the next morning and was approached by Vermillion's Officer Jenny."Hello, are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ash replied.

"My cousin in Cerulean told me of your valiant deed in her precinct. You see, I have this female Squirtle named Dawn who can't seem to keep out of mischief. Would you mind taking her for me and raising her?"

"Sure no problem." Officer Jenny took the Squirtle out and Ash put her in one of his special PokéBalls.

"So, tell me about yourself Dawn," he said to the blue haired Squirtle as she got adjusted to her new form inside the Pokémon Center. "All the other girls told me their little stories of who they were in their past life besides Bethany since she was born a normal Caterpie."

"Well I was born into a rich family by the surname of Berlitz," she said as she started recalling her past life. "My mother Johanna was an accomplished coordinator of Sinnoh and that's where all our wealth came from."

"Well if you got your looks from your mom then I'm glad I got you from Officer Jenny. By the way, what's a coordinator anyway?"

"Ash, don't you remember me telling you my mom was a coordinator too?" May asked.

"Yeah but I don't remember you going into too much detail."

"Pokémon Coordinators are trainers who don't battle too much. They focus primarily on their appearance."

"So it's like a beauty contest of some kind?"

"Kind of," Dawn said. "Beauty is only one of the categories."

"How many are there?"

"Four others," May said next. "They are Cool, Cute, Genius and Tough. Each Pokémon's moves are also contest oriented. For example, all of Serena's moves would pretty much give her a sure win in the Cool Contest."

"Man I wish I could do that sort of thing as well as earn Gym Badges."

"Hold on Ash," Serena piped up as she pulled out a nearby pamphlet. She quickly looked it over. "Ah-ha. There will start being contests in Celedon, the place where we plan on sneaking into the Rocket Base."

"Then that's where we'll head next," he said as he looked at Bethany. "Right after I keep my promise to you that is."

"Oh yeah," she said as she flew up to the bedroom they rented in excitement.

"Remember to be gentle with her Ash," Serena said. "She may be an anthro Pokémon like the rest of us but she's still a bug-type." He nodded as he went to mate with her.

As soon as he reached the door, he was immediately pulled in by her and started making out. "Bethany, maybe we should take it slow," he said as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Master, you've kept yourself away from me for far too long," she replied in a lustful tone. "It's a little late to ask to take it slowly." She used Stun Spore on him, freezing him like a mannequin.

"Do you plan on raping me?"

"Trust me, you won't consider it rape when I'm done." She pulled his clothes off with Psychic, a move he had taught her when he was training her to emphasize her PsyBeam, and started giving him a blowjob. He moaned as her insectoid mouth devoured his 8-inch cock. She started blowing him in the most enticing way. Ash couldn't help but enjoy what Bethany was doing to him even though it was rape. He did promise so he just accepted his fate. He also felt his body's numbness fading.

"Was that only a small dosage of Stun Spore?" Bethany nodded and she continued her blowjob. He moved his hand to her head and started fucking her mouth. Bethany increased the suction she was producing to increase Ash's pleasure. "Bethany, I'm close!"

"Cum Master," she said using her new telepathy. "Let me taste you." This sent Ash over the edge as he started sending spurt after spurt down her throat. She sucked it up like sap from a tree then pulled away. "Thanks Master, I needed that."

He chuckled as she pulled away. "You're welcome baby. Need me to please your honeypot?"

"N-no Master. I'm okay. Just lay on the bed." Ash did as he was told as Bethany teasingly strutted over to her tanned master, nearly on her toes like a ballerina. He could see her getting wet as she made her way to him.

"Ready Bethany?"

"Ready when you are Master."

"Then get on top." She nodded as she got on Ash's cock. When her hymen broke, not blood but slime seeped out around his cock. "Wow that's different."

"Bug-types have different rules to mating. You see, this slime soothes the pain of losing one's virginity faster."

"Then have me give you what I promised." She nodded excitedly and got to work. She started riding him fast and hard. Ash moaned as her insect pussy massaged him like a long slimy suction pump sucking his cock. "Damn! If I'd known you felt like this on the inside, I would've fucked you sooner."

"It was worth the wait Master." Se increased the speed as her time was close. "Master, how close are you?"

"Very, why?"

"Let's try cumming together." He nodded as he tried staving his release. It worked as he felt Bethany slime all over his cock which in turn caused his release. "Thanks for keeping your word."

"Anything to please my Pokémon in her time of need." She soon drifted off to sleep with him following after seeing it was merely 6:30 in the evening. Right now he didn't care much about the time. He was glad he kept his word as sleep overtook him.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope this lemon chapter was worth the wait. Next time will be Gardenia, May and Dawn's turn in a Starter Orgy. Prince Sonic WindStriker out


	8. Lavender Love Orgy

A/N: Well here's the rewrite of chapter 8 for Kanto Harem Chronicles. I'll be rewriting it to as far as I can remember things happening. So without further delay, here's Lavender Love Orgy. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

Ash and Serena walk into Lavender Town's Pokémon Center all battered and bruised a bit. Throughout going into Rock Tunnel to get here, they had been training nonstop. May evolved into Charmeleon after learning Slash, Dawn had learned Hydro Pump and evolved to Wartortle, Gardenia forced herself to stop evolving into Venusaur until the other 2 were ready to evolve into Charizard and Blastoise respectively but she had learned Growth and Claire had evolved into Dragonair without much done to her movepool. "Oh my word," said Nurse Joy as she got a look at them. "You two look worse for wear. Lemme get you a room to rest. However, you," she pointed at Serena. "And the rest of your Pokémon will need a thorough checkup."

"Serena, why don't you take my PokéBalls with you for the checkup and then send Bethany to Professor Oak for me?"

"What should I say if she panics?" Serena asked with concern.

"Tell her it's strategic and we will reunite with her after we win the Indigo Conference." Serena nodded as she walked to the medical room with Nurse Joy. Ash walked into his bedroom that Nurse Joy registered him under and gave him the card key to. As Ash laid there thinking of his upcoming conflict in Celadon City, he also got a hard-on thinking of Serena cosplaying in a very provocative black Team Rocket Executive outfit. He pulled his cock out and started stroking himself and moaning. "Oh Executive Yvonne, that feels so good baby," he said and then he heard giggling coming from the foot of the bed. He saw Serena, Gardenia, May and Dawn there and he started blushing.

"Who's this 'Yvonne' Ash?" Dawn asked as her fluffy Wartortle ears shook while she giggled.

"He was thinking about me since my last name was Yvonne," Serena replied as she crawled onto the bed next to him. "What was I wearing and doing in your fantasy Ash?"

"You were wearing a provocative Rocket Executive outfit and rewarding me by cowgirl-style sex for raiding one of their targets," he said still blushing.

"Oooooooooh," the other 3 PokéGirls replied and giggled again as Serena lovingly licked inside Ash's ear and stroked him.

"Which one of you wanna go first on Ash this time?"Serena asked

"I'll go last," Gardenia said. "I've been practicing a way to please all of us." Dawn and May resorted to Rock Paper Scissors and Dawn won.

"Okay Dawn, crawl up here." She did as Serena told her and shed the top part of her shell dress as she started giving Ash a boobjob. He moaned as Serena and May were rubbed by Gardenia's vines. Gardenia also rubbed herself and Dawn, but Dawn knocked the vine that was rubbing her away as she wanted Ash to touch her. He did so as he pet her fluffy tail and spanked her. Dawn moans vibrated on his tip causing him to cum and fill her mouth. The Wartortle girl swallowed his load and smiled.

"Good girl Dawn," Ash said as he pet her. Dawn just smiled and licked the tip and Ash started fingering her. This got the blunette to moan and nip his neck with a light Bite. He winched but knew it was a love Bite. He kept fingering her and Dawn really turned her voice up as her pleasure increased.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum!" Dawn squealed.

Ash spanked her and his cock got semi-erect again. "You calling me 'Daddy'?"

"Is it bad?"

"What do you think?" He directed her hand near his cock and she knew it turned him on. At the realization of this, she squirted her virgin pussy juices all over his hand. He brought his fingers to her mouth. "Clean them off dear." She happily obliged and sucked on his fingers until they were clean. Dawn felt his erection at full mast again. She immediately started to ride him and didn't let up even with her hymen torn. "Dawn, ease up a bit. Take your time."

"I can't help it Daddy. It feels so good!"

"Such a bad girl." Ash spanked Dawn again and she moaned then went faster. 'So, she like spanking? She's just as naughty as Serena is. Wonder if all the girls are like this.' His thoughts were interrupted as Dawn came and her pussy milked his cock. The squeezing proved too much for Ash as he came deep inside Dawn. She passed out Ash returned her to her PokéBall. "May?" The Charmeleon girl pushed Gardenia's Vines away as she crawled up to Ash.

"Yes Daddy?" May asked as she looked at him cutely with her sapphire eyes. She had overheard what was said between him and Dawn and his cock returned to full mast.

"Hotdog me before reverse cowgirl."

"Yes sir." May moved her bubbly ass and tail near Ash's cock and started grinding while squeezing her asscheeks together. He lightly spanked her as she continued. He noted that she was growing extremely wet. 'So, it seems like May's the same way. Damn, I got some slutty girls.' May, due to her new body's rebellious mindset, put Ash in her pussy before he could protest for her to wait.

Ash spanked her hard as she rode. "Did I give you permission to put me into your virgin Dragon pussy young lady?" He asked in a harsh but playful tone.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I'm just so horny!" Ash could tell May was in major dragon heat. She was moaning and growing wetter every time she came down on his cock. As they grew closer to cumming, he felt her heat up. "Daddy, cum inside! I wanna be a mommy!" Ash had laced her last PokéChow, as well as the other girls, with a birth control pill formula before getting to Lavender Town. Serena knew of this but not the others. Ash came deep inside her fulfilling her request to be filled with his essence but not impregnated. She passed out and once again, Ash returned her to her PokéBall. Gardenia and Serena crawled up onto the bed.

"Watch this Daddy," Gardenia said as her hand glowed green and she positioned it over her clitoris. She moaned as it glowed green too and started growing into a vine-looking horsecock about his size. Ash was flabbergasted as he watched.

"Whoa," he said and felt mesmerized as he went down and started sucking her. Gardenia groped her boobs as her "Daddy" sucked her she-cock. Serena licked and fingered Ash's asshole and he responded by moaning on Gardenia's new cock.

"Seems like Daddy likes it. Serena, is he ready?"

"Yep," Serena replied as she kept Ash in doggystyle before Gardenia pulled away. "Remember our plan."

"C'mon Gardenia," Ash said as if begging. "Fuck my ass already." He had a pleading look.

"You need to penetrate Serena first Daddy then I'll fuck you." Ash didn't waste time as she pushed Serena on the bed and start fucking her. Ash then felt Gardenia prodding his ass. He moaned and pressed back against her. She obliged and pushed in. after about thirty seconds, the three of them were fucking in perfect sync. Every time Gardenia thrusted, it pushed Ash into Serena and when he pulled further from her, it caused him to grind on the she-cock of his Ivysaur. Gardenia's tip flared like the ones on a Ponyta or Rapidash given its look. "Where at Daddy?"

"Inside! I wanna know how you girls feel when I cum inside you!" Ash started squeezing his ass to tip Gardenia over. It worked as she came deep inside his ass. As her tip pulsated, it pressed Ash's prostate which caused him to cum inside Serena. This hot action made her cum all over Ash's cock. They panted heavily as they laid there in sexual euphoria. "I'll have to teach the rest of you Mimic to copy Gardenia's clit-growing Growth attack."

"Oh? Did you like that Daddy?"

"More than I thought I would." He kissed both of them as they fell asleep completely exhausted.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Clean your keyboards people. Also, tell me if by the time Ash saves Silph Co if I should have him teach his other girls learn Mimic through Copycat Girl in the reviews. Love you guys and Happy New Year!


	9. Celadon Contest Win

A/N: Here's the rewrite of Celadon Contest Win. I definitely remember most of this chapter because I loved how I wrote Ash in this as a Coordinator. It was mostly inspired from watching him compete in the Wallace Cup. Without further ado, here's chapter 9. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

As Ash woke up from his orgy from the previous night, he shook both Serena and Gardenia awake. They yawned as they woke up. Ash pulled Gardenia out of him and lightly sucked her. "D-daddy," she moaned. "You're gonna be late for the contest."

"Ah shit," Ash replied as he remembered the contest was today in Celadon. He quickly returned Gardenia to her PokéBall after her she-cock reverted back to her clitoris. Ash and Serena took a quick shower and had a quickie before heading to Celadon. "Excuse me?" He asked as he entered Celadon. "Could you tell me where the Pokémon Contest is being held?"

"You wanna head south to Scissor Street and it's the third building on East Scissor Street."

"Thanks." Him and Serena ran as fast as they could and were out of breath as they walked in. "We're here *huff* to register *huff* for the contest."

"Well, you sure made it in time Mr. Ketchum," said the lady at the counter. "Is your Pikachu ready?"

"She'll just need to change into her punk outfit."

"She will have 15 minutes."

"I can get ready in at least 5," Serena said to her comment as she ran to the changing rom. When she stepped out, she was wearing a sexy Punk Uniform. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Ash replied. Serena blushed as they headed to the stage.

"From the beautiful aroma of perfume comes the moment people have been waiting for," says the female announcer. "Here are the judges. First up is the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta!"

"It is great to be here in Celadon for the Annual Contest," Contesta said into his microphone.

"And next is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo."

"Celadon is beautiful and remarkable as always," Sukizo replied.

"And finally, own town's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing how things play out to build the bonds between trainer and Pokémon," Joy said as she spoke in a cute tone.

"Now let's get the festivities begin!" There were 7 other contestants besides Ash. Ash knocked out 3 of the ones that he was pitted against with ease due to Serena's current power level. "We now have come down to the final battle. On one side of the battlefield is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, a newcomer who has proven even one-hit KOs can still prove to be contest wins to get to the top! On the other end is Celadon's Gym Leader Erika!"

"Gym leader?" Ash whispered. There was a blunette with a red headband and wearing a kimono. She was in control of a Gloom. Serena got her game face on and prepared to perform her heart out. "Ready Serena?"

"I'll give it my all!" Serena said.

"Alright, start with Thunderbolt!" Serena jumped on his command and fired a bolt of lightning. As it hit Gloom, the circular meter when down by half that was next to Erika's picture on the screen.

"Gloom, Sleep Powder," Erika yelled and Gloom jumped up and spun around spreading a green powder.

"Serena, counter with a spinning Iron Tail!" Serena laid down and spun her solid steel tail in a fan-like motion. The meter next to Erika went down even more due to this. "Now, hit her with the same Iron Tail!" Serena jumped up again at Ash's order and hit Gloom head on. He fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"With that, Ash wins the Celadon Pokémon Contest!" yelled the announcer. Ash and Serena lifted their arms in victory. They stepped forward and accepted the trophy and the Cool Master Ribbon.

"Congratulations Ash," said Mr. Contesta. "We hope to see you compete again."

"I'll try."

Ash then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Erika. "Ash, since you're coming to each of the Gyms, I will need you to have 4 badges to challenge me."

"Where can I get my next badge?"

"Saffron is closest. Meet me after you beat Sabrina."

"Okay." After they left the contest hall, they saw a Rocket Grunt and tailed him to the local Casino and they were dragged into a battle. Ash's Pokémon didn't break a sweat. Ash went into a nearby bathroom to change after activating a secret switch. Serena followed after him as they went down the stairway.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well, here's the chapter of Ash getting a Contest Ribbon. If I continue this, which of Ash teammates enter? Claire, his future catch of Alolan Gimer/Muk, Gardenia, May or Dawn? Lemme know in the reviews


	10. Assault on Team Rocket HQ

A/N: As usual it's a repost. All things Pokémon related are owned by Satoshi Tajiri.

As Ash and Serena made their way down to the depths of the Rocket Base below the Game Corner in Celadon City, they encountered the executives they met at Mt. Moon. "So, we meet again twerp," Jessie said as Ash approached a door they most certainly led to their boss.

"This time we'll prove to the boss we're not weaklings," James said as he got Koffing ready for battle.

"Then we'll do a double battle," Ash said as he prepared both May and Claire ready. "Claire, Dragon Rush! May, Flamethrower!" Both May and Claire unleashed their attacks on Koffing and Ekans as they came out, Knocking both of them out. Meowth just comically put an X around his neck.

"Serena, I guess you're ready to attack?" Meowth asked

"Thought you'd never ask Meowth," Serena said as she fired a Thunderbolt at Team Rocket, sending them through the roof and opening the door at the same time. "Ash, it looks like a guy in an Italian suit is the leader."

Ash and Serena walked into the next room and saw the man she described. "Are you the leader of Team Rocket?" He asked.

"I guess those executives of mine couldn't take care of a little pest like you," said the man. "I'm Giovanni, and I'm indeed the leader of this organization. If you think you can beat me, be prepared to be disappointed."

"Don't be so sure." Ash grabbed Gardenia's PokéBall and let out the flowering Ivysaur girl while Giovanni let out Onix. Ash just shook his head as he looked at the supposed leader. "Choosing a weakness? Aren't you supposed to be smarter than this?"

"I'll show you! Onix, Rock Throw!"

"Gardenia, strike with Razor Leaf before he gets a chance!" Gardenia proved to be faster than Onix and she easily knocked out Onix. After Onix returned to his PokéBall from being defeated, Gardenia was enveloped by a white light. As the light dispersed, she stood there with her dress a bit longer and her a bit taller, now matching Serena's height of 5'3". The flower on her back was now in full bloom and smelled real nice to Ash. "Gardenia, you evolved to Venusaur."

"So what!? You won't win against Rhyhorn!" Ash had Gardenia switch with Dawn. "Heh, now look who's choosing wrong."

"Dawn is faster than you think. She's been training with Serena. Dawn, Hydro Pump!" The blunette Wartortle launched her most powerful Water-type move and hit Rhyhorn with great speed and accuracy. As Rhyhorn lay unconscious, Dawn too was evolving. As she emerged from her white light, Dawn stood with two canons protruding from the back of her shell dress and again stood at 5'3".

"Two evolutions!? How!?"

"Shows how much I love my Pokémon. The only one I need to evolve is May." He let out the Charmeleon and she readied herself for battle.

"Persian would be more than happy to defeat your measly Charmeleon. Come out and use Bite!"

"May, counter with Flamethrower!" May opened her mouth and flames hit Persian full force, knocking it out. May glowed and grew wings then yelled in victory as she stood there at 5'3". "Alright! 3 evolutions at once and we won against the leader of Team Rocket."

"Augh! My organization shall retreat for now. I cannot risk our hideout being found out, but I won't forget this!" As he vanished, he dropped what seemed to be a pair of night-vision goggles.

"Ash, these look like those Silph Scope developed by Silph Company," Serena said as she gave them to him. "It's said that they can see and uncover Ghost-types."

"This should help us catch a new Pokémon," Ash replied. "I've always wanted a Ghost Pokémon."

"Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower has the Ghost-types you want then. Let's stay over at the Pokémon Center here and head back there in the morning.".

"Agreed." They got back up to the where the casino was and headed back to Celadon's Pokémon Center to regroup and sleep for the night, as the journey continues.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay guys, let's hope this was to your expectations for the training filler I was doing for this area. I've been playing Yellow like the anime, so I've been trying to super train them to Lv 50 before getting my fourth badge since Sabrina's Pokémon on Yellow are at Lv 50 so I hope it does meet your expectations. R&R plz


	11. Jessie's Rebirth

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to get back to this. Been contemplating how I should proceed with the proceedings of the events of Pokémon Tower and Silph Co incidents. I guess I should just sum it up in the opening paragraph. Anyway, here's Chapter 11. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

It was one crazy week for Ash and Serena as they had to backtrack to Lavender Town to save Mr. Fuji. With the Silph Scope they acquired, they soothed the vengeful yet protective spirit of a Marowak mother who, after seeing her baby, passed into the afterlife. Ash sent Jessie James and Meowth flying out of Pokémon Tower after winning against them. After returning back to his house, Mr. Fuji gave Ash a Poké Flute and a set of 6 diamonds in the colors of yellow with a lightning bolt, a purple one with a skull and crossbones, a blue violet one with a dragon head, a green one with a leaf, a red one with a flame pattern and a blue one with a dewdrop inside it. Mr. Fuji explained that when any of these were used in contingence with a white bracelet that he handed to Ash, a Pokémon's type of move with the same type of diamond set in the bracelet at the time would increase quite a bit as what was known as a Z-Move. He explained further to Ash if he were to use them, it should only be used as a last resort as any Z-Move could only be used once per battle. Ash thanked Mr. Fuji and headed for Saffron to get his Marsh Badge to make sure he could battle Erika later. As soon as he arrived, he noticed that the town was taken over by Team Rocket. He somehow was lucky enough to once again dawn his disguise, get into Silph Co and get past everyone and they saluted at him as he passed. He had forgotten that his was designated for an Executive Officer of the crime organization. Ash heard someone "Psst" at him and he looked over to see Gary and what appeared to be Misty. She must've touched a Water Stone because she was a Vaporeon now. "Ash, I'll lead you to where Giovanni is."

"Thanks Gary," Ash said as he and Serena followed both of them to a warp panel. He once again ran into Jessie James and Meowth. "Don't you three ever give up?"

"Well twerp," Jessie said as she got Arbok's PokéBall out. "Let's make a deal. If I lose, I'll let Arbok kill and eat me." This stunned Ash to see Jessie try to go to such lengths to try and win the battle. He whispered to Serena to hold back on her power. As Arbok lunged at her, she dodged his bite and kept dodging. "Why you holding back?! Hit me with all you got! I WANT to die!" Even though he hated Team Rocket, he couldn't help but cry silently as he saw the conviction in Jessie's eyes.

"Serena, don't hold back anymore." He activated his Z-Ring embedded currently with Electrium Z. "Time to show how our love shines!" He and Serena did the pose in complete sync as the Z-Move charged up. "Gigavolt Havoc!" Serena thrusted her right open palm at Arbok and knocked him out. Jessie used a Revive on him and prepared for her suicide. Everyone present could only cringe and look away as her own Pokémon ate her whole and ran away crying in sadness. At this point, James and Meowth had enough and blew their brains out with .44 magnums. Ash and Serena watched in horror as their brain entrails and blood were splattered everywhere. They didn't know or realize how cruel this organization could get.

Ash and Serena then heard a voice in their heads. "Chosen One of Humans, do not let your heart be troubled by these events. You must be brave and continue fighting for what's right."

Serena recognized the voice that called out to her in her time of descending back to Earth as a Pichu. "Arceus?"

"Yes Electric Maiden of the Chosen one, it is I. What has happened was foreseen by me years ago. Keep going, you will be made stronger by these events." They both nodded as they stormed into the Silph Co President's office. He was just in time too. Giovanni was holding the president hostage. This angered Ash and had Dawn take out Nidoqueen, Claire take out Nidorino, Gardenia take out Rhyhorn, and Serena take out Persian. Giovanni got angry and stormed out. Afterward, the Silph Co President gave Ash the Master Ball they were developing. He left to see all of Saffron's citizens on the streets again. What seemed weird was that there was a Grimer with what looked like a yellow chin beard but he could tell it was a female. What was even stranger was that said Grimer crawled, or slimed, her way to him and immediately hugged him.

"Ash," Serena said. "Do you think…?"

Ash got another Special PokéBall he got sent to him by Professor Oak. "Only one way to find out," he replied. He tapped the Grimer's head and she was sucked in. After it signaled a successful capture he let her out. The Grimer was indeed who they thought it was. Jessie was now a 4'7" slime girl with about a b-cup chest and her skin was oozy and purple. She was still wearing her Team Rocket uniform from her human life. Her yellow beard-like patch under her mouth was still there and her slime hair was styled much like it was when she was still a human. It was the same color of yellow as the slime patch under her mouth. "Was this the reason you wanted to die?"

"I know it was a bit extreme to ask that of you twer- I mean Master," said Jessie as she tried correcting herself. She then felt the gentle hand of Ash caress her cheek.

"It's okay if you still need to call me twerp Jessie. Old habits die hard right?" Jessie couldn't help but cry and hug Ash at how gentle and caring he seemed even after all the hell she'd put him through. "It'll be okay Jessie. You're one of us now."

"And I can tell you're curious about why I look like this and not your average Grimer. Check your PokéDex." Ash did as did as she asked and found out her form was from a region called Alola. In addition, her coloring was considered what many say in the Pokémon League, the Shiny variation of this form of her. On top of that, her form made her a Poison/Dark type. "Well?"

"Looks like you'll be a great asset in our battle against Sabrina. Welcome to the Light Side of Life." Jessie cried and kissed Ash in pure happiness. As he tried returning it, he could feel how much she was hurting inside and how she was never properly shown any love through her life it seemed. He pulled away and whispered. "If you want, after we win against Sabrina tomorrow, do you want to know how love between a Pokémon and Trainer who really trust each other can feel like?"

"With everything I am please?"

"Of course. Now why did you want to be like this again?"

"Well, I was jealous of what the girls had with you and I wanted it just as much."

"I could tell from the kiss. You never knew that type of love huh?" She shook her head and cried more. Ash and Serena then hugged her as they arrived at the Saffron Pokémon Center. The local Nurse Joy ran tests on Jessie just to make sure she was completely healthy after her transfer to her new form.

"Physically she's healthy but her emotional state is somewhat off the mark," Nurse Joy said as she brought Jessie back to Ash. "Was she in the ownership of an abusive trainer when you found her?"

"Yes." Ash replied. "In fact, I kicked his ass and broke the PokéBall he was keeping her in as soon as I saw how badly he treated her and caught her in the ones made for me by Professor Oak."

"Good to know they're still trainers out there who stand up for abused Pokémon."

"Can we go up to our room?"

"Of course. I'm sure you want time to bond with her." She handed him a key card and he took both Jessie and Serena up to their room.

"Why'd you lie to her Ash?" Jessie said surprised at what he did.

"I wanted to protect you sweetheart," he replied as he pets her on her slimy blonde head. She couldn't help but blush as he stripped down to his boxers and he cuddled with both her and Serena. "If you get tempted to do it with me overnight, wake me up first okay?"

"Yes sir," Jessie replied as she kissed Serena and she kissed back. "Hope you liked that Serena."

"Yeah," Serena said as they pulled away. "It got me a bit wet."

"Let's wait until later girls," Ash said as he yawned. They agreed and cuddled him as they fell asleep, excited to mop the floor with Sabrina.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hope you liked how I wrote Jessie in after her suicide. I have to be honest, I see the TRio as a tragic villain trio so that's why I wrote in them committing suicide after their final loss since we never see them again after the Silph Co battle. Tell me what you think of this and how I should proceed with both battles against Sabrina and Erika. Should learning Mimic should be a TM or strictly move tutor? R&R guys


	12. Two More Badges and a Threesome

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. Anyway, I've been going over the battle against Sabrina over and over in my head and now i have what will seem like a quick one-sided battle but it's the way it kinda has to be. Lemon scene later in this chapter involving Ash Serena and Jessie. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Ash woke up the next morning to start the girls's training to go up against Sabrina. He had decided that Jessie would be the only one to battle Sabrina due to the fact that she was immune to Psychic attacks thanks to her Alolan form's added Dark Type eliminating her biggest weakness. After several hours of training outside Saffron's West Gate, Jessie evolved into Alolan Muk with her movepool consisting of Gunk Shot, Sludge Bomb, Crunch and Body Slam. "Ready Jessie?" Ash asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be Twerp," Jessie replied with a wink while blowing a kiss to him. He smiled at her joking manner and hugged her and Serena as they headed towards Sabrina's Gym. They saw a man in his mid to late 30s sitting there.

"Are you planning to battle Sabrina young man?" He asked Ash.

"Yes I am," Ash replied with that known confidence in his eyes.

"Do you have a Ghost-type?"

"Why would I need a Ghost Pokémon when I have an Alolan Muk to work with?" He held Jessie close which caused her to blush.

"I highly doubt a Muk will do you much good against Psychic types."

"Alolan Muks have the added typing of Dark so they're immune to Psychic Pokémon."

"Very well. Hopefully you can show my daughter the error of her ways."

"I will try." Ash walked in and stood in front of Sabrina a few minutes later. "Sabrina, I hereby challenge you for a Marsh Badge!"

"You are foolish enough to challenge me?" Sabrina said in a droll tone.

"I have a Pokémon that's immune to your Psychic ways." Jessie walked onto the battlefield with a fire in her eyes.

"A Muk? Are you an idiot?"

"Did you not notice the coloring Sabrina? It's known as an Alolan variant of Muk. If you choose to still question my choice then bring it on!"

"Very well you fool. Come out Abra." She levitated her PokéBall and it flung and released your average, everyday Abra onto the field. Ash chuckled and waved for Jessie to fall back. She nodded and Serena took her place. Serena merely used Thunderbolt and knocked out Abra. Sabrina sent out Kadabra and Ash knew Jessie's time to battle had come. Sabrina ordered Kadabra to use Psybeam and Jessie just sat there yawning as she took no damage. "How is that possible?!"

"Alolan Grimer and Muk are immune to Psychic moves due to their added Dark attributes. You've lost! Jessie, use Crunch!" Jessie latched her mouth onto Kadabra and bit down hard. Kadabra screamed in agony as he fainted. Sabrina shook in fear as she knew not even her final Pokémon didn't stand a chance. She fell down and cried as she just chucked a gold circle that had a smaller one inside it at Ash and ordered Ash to leave. "I will not leave until this battle is won Sabrina. I want to win this match fair and square."

"What's the point?! You have an unbeatable Pokémon." Her voice was starting to become les and less droll.

"Finally breaking free over your obsession of your powers?" Said a voice that sounded familiar to Ash and the others. The man from earlier appeared as though he teleported into the room.

"I-I'm sorry for pushing you away father," she sobbed and ran up to him. He hugged and comforted her.

"Ash, take the Marsh Badge," her father said while smiling. "You've more than earned it. Your strategy was sound and worthy of that Gym Badge." Sabrina nodded in confirmation and agreement. Ash begrudgingly pinned it next to his Thunder Badge and headed to a girl's house rumored to have the TM for Mimic. She traded it to Ash for a PokéDoll he bought at the Pokémon Department Store a few hours before leaving the Celadon City a couple of days ago. The next destination was Celadon Gym. His battle plan was to have Claire Jessie and May battle Erika's Grass types. Of course, due to training today, Claire had evolved to Dragonite and maintained most of her attributes as a Dragonair except now most of her skin and attire was a light orange and peach.

"Ready for another Gym Battle Jessie?"

"Will you keep your promise afterwards?"

"When I make a promise, I keep it." Ash entered Erika's Gym as Claire May Jessie and Serena followed him.

"I've been waiting for you Ash," said Erika as they entered the room where the battlefield was. "Did you get your badge from Sabrina?" Ash opened his vest to show his new Marsh Badge to Erika and she smiled. "I'm glad you could open up Sabrina's closed heart. We'll have a three on three battle where you will be the only one allowed to make substitutions. You'll get the Rainbow Badge if you can beat all my Pokémon before I beat yours. Tangela will be my first Pokémon." She launched one of her PokéBalls and her Tangela came out. Ash nodded at Jessie and she got onto the battlefield. He had her use Gunk Shot which one-shoted Tangela. Her next Pokémon was Weepinbell. May was next and she used Flamethrower knocking it out instantly. The last one was the same Gloom that was in the Pokémon Contest when they battled Ash. Claire went out and Ash decided to finish this with a Z-Move. He moved the Dragonium Z onto the top of his Z-Ring and started posing in sync with Claire as the Z-Ring glowed. As the red and blue energies were absorbed into her body, Claire smirked. She unleashed Devastating Drake and it was a one-hit KO. Erika smiled as she returned Gloom to his PokéBall. "Guess I underestimated you Ash. Even had I battled you earlier, I doubt the results wouldn't have been any different." She pulled out a badge with 8 different colored octagons surrounding a white octagon. Ash opened his vest and pinned it under his Thunder Badge. After healing and booking a room for the evening at the local Pokémon Center, Ash took a shower as Serena and Jessie were naked and they started kissing and fondling each other preparing for their threesome with him.

"So how big is Ash?" Jessie asked as she was panting from being pleasured by Serena.

"He's huge," Serena moaned in reply. "Believe me when I say you won't be disappointed." She started kissing Jessie again as Ash walked in dry and completely naked.

"Starting this party without me ladies?" He asked standing there with a hard on as he saw the lesbian show in front of him. They blushed and Jessie's mouth watered at the sight of his cock.

"You weren't exaggerating Serena," Jessie said as she jumped off the bed and started sucking Ash off hungrily. Ash moaned as he felt her jagged teeth unimaginably massage his cock without hurting him. He almost immediately started grabbing her head and fucking her mouth hard. He decided since she was never really in this situation before she should set the pace. Jessie bobbed her head up and down, moaning as she did. She pulled off and Ash sat on the floor. Jessie read the sign and climbed on top of him. Since her body was made of slime, his cock slipped in quite easily and him taking her virginity had the same effect as when he fucked Bethany. They moaned as Serena used Mimic to imitate Gardenia's Growth and gained a shecock of her own. She came up and started to prod Jessie's ass. Jessie pushed back in response and Serena pushed in all the way. Between riding Ash's cock and Serena fucking her ass while groping her tits, Jessie was a sexual wreck. Her pussy and ass gripped both cocks as they moved in and out. "Guys, I can feel how much you both love me! Fill me with your cum!" As if on cue, all three started cumming. Serena came deep inside Jessie's ass while Ash filled her womb with his cum and Jessie in returned squirted more slime onto his cock. When Serena pulled out and Ash lifted Jessie off him, he moved to the bed opening his ass.

"Serena, it's your turn to fuck my ass. I'm sorry if you weren't first by the way." Serena kissed him as she started penetrating him and he moaned as her Pikacock filled his ass.

"It couldn't be helped Ash," she said as she started fucking him. He moaned even more and latched onto her body. Jessie also used her mimicry of Growth and fucked Serena's pussy with a slimy shecock. Serena moaned and fucked Ash harder. While this happened, Ash's cock was tit fucking Serena's plush Pikaboobs. After about three minutes, due to how sensitive they were after the first round, they came again. Ash came all over Serena's tits and face as she came inside his ass while Jessie came inside her pussy. Jessie pulled out of Serena as she pulled out of Ash and they cuddled together the rest of the night, basking in the afterglow and euphoria of their threesome.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you guys loved how this turned out. Tbh it was hard writing the lemon part of this chapter. Clean your keyboards and screens while you R&R.


	13. Soul Badge Sweep

A/N: This will be a short chapter. It's just my take on Ash's battle with Koga. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon.

It was a beautiful day as Ash and Serena walked through Fuchsia City. He was trying to look for the gym. He asked a nearby old guy but due to not having any teeth, he had the directions written down that led him to what looked like a dojo next to the Pokémon Center. Ash then went to ask Nurse Joy if it really was the Fuchsia Gym. She said it was and he took her word for it. He and Serena entered to find it completely empty and full of booby traps. As they got through it all. They finally made it to where the battlefield was. A man in a navy ninja suit stood there smiling. "I'm impressed you've made it this far," he said to Ash and Serena as he stepped forward into his place on the battlefield. "I am Koga, Master of the Fuchsia Gym."

"I'm Ash of Pallet Town," Ash replied as he ripped off his tattered shirt and jacket. his jeans were worse for wear but he didn't wanna make Koga disgusted. "I'm here to earn a Soul Badge."

"Very well, it'll be a 2-on-2 battle. Choose your first Pokemon." Serena was about to jump forward but Ash grabbed her shoulder and shook his head as he held May's PokéBall. Serena nodded in agreement but knew Ash was playing it smart. She came to terms with the fact if Ash was in a tight spot, she was the one he could rely on the most. Ash sent out May. When May was about to roar, she saw Ash's shirtless chest out of the corner of her eye, she started drooling. Ash chuckled in response and she saw they were about to battle. She wiped her saliva away and got in a battle stance. Koga sent out Venomoth and May pretty much knocked him out immediately. Serena and May switched places and Serena barely broke a sweat as she knocked out Koga's Golbat. "Well done Ash. This Soul badge definitely belongs to you." Ash pinned it next to the Rainbow Badge he'd won from Erika. He healed up at the Pokémon Center and went to book a ferry to Cinnabar Island. He planned on rewarding the girls even though the gym battle was hardly one at all. The girls cleaned house sort of speak. However, sleep took him over as he laid on the bed.

To Be continued...

A/N: Sorry it's real short. I'm having writer's bock atm so it's kinda hard to write a full chapter atm. You can tell me how much it sucked. *turns off the flame shield*


	14. A Reward For a Diligent Nurse and Maid

A/N: Finally back after my long absence. My computer junked on me so it was a while until i could get another one. So here we are again. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

It was a beautiful morning as Ash and Serena woke up to the sound of Pidgeys chirping outside their room at Fuchsia City's Pokémon Center. They got up and showered then headed out to Route 18. After a few hours of traveling they spotted an Eevee nearby. "Awww," Serena said as she picked up the little Pokemon. "It's so cute!"

"There's a note," Ash said as Serena was going gaga over it. "'To those who find this Eevee, I had good intentions whilst abandoning it here so don't paint me as a bad trainer. I am giving full rights to this Eevee to whomever finds her first. The reason being is that I was forced to evolve her via evolution stone and I didn't want that for her. She should have the right to decide when or if she evolves. Take good care of her for me, Mikey.' Damn, he must live with a very stupid family. He was in the right to say no and leave her here." He goes to pet the Eevee and she nuzzles his hand. The next thing Ash does is pull out another Anthro Ball and tap her head with it. She goes in and it signals a successful capture. He sends her to Professor Oak's Lab and planned on calling as soon as he got to the next town. According to his map, the next town in question was called Neon City. When they were getting into town, a Roughneck bumped into Ash.

"Hey watch where you're going kid!" he said abruptly.

"You're the one who bumped into us!" Ash saw the guy ogling Serena. "And don't even think of touching Serena! You'll get more than you'd bargain for."

"Heh, so you'll saying she'll use a Thunderbolt? She's probably just a cosplayer."

"If you think that, then check this out." He grabbed Anthro Ball containing May and brought her out, leaving the Roughneck astonished.

"How the fuck is that possible!?"

"Do not underestimate me. It'll be the last thing you'll do." The Roughneck ran for his life and Ash went to the nearest hotel. It was a hotel for couples and he paid for his room. The bed was in the shape of a heart. "You girls ready for your reward for yesterday's victory against Koga?"

"Well, we were planning on going to buy a new outfit for you enjoy us," May said. Ash immediately took P10,000 out of his wallet.

"Go nuts ladies. Just be careful." They nodded as they went to a nearby adult store. Serena decided on an erotic Nurse Joy outfit and May decided on a Maid outfit. Ash was napping when they came back in so they quietly snuck into the bathroom and dressed up as well as used their Mimic induced Growth do its magic.

"Satoshi, wake up baby," Serena whispered into his ear. He opened his chocolate eyes and blushed as he saw his hermaphrodite ladies in their new outfits.

"You girls look beautiful." He grabbed May's Dragon cock and started sucking it. May petted his head as he worked.

"You seem to be turning into a bit of a subby aren't you Ash?" May asked.

"Only for girls like you." He continued working May's cock as Serena worked on his while stroking her own. The moans between all three of them was enough to start making them close. May came first with her hot dragon cum filling Ash's mouth. He swallowed it and in turn came in Serena's mouth. Serena swallowed and came on her paw. "That was really tasty May."

"I was hoping you would love it. You wanna try taking me now?"

"What position?"

"Serena and I were thinking you could ride me reverse cowgirl while she rides your cock."

"Okay." Ash steadied himself near May's hips with his back to her. She gently pushed her Dragon cock into his ass. Ash moaned as the scaly texture rubbed his bowels. Serena climbed on Ash's cock which caused Ash's head to lay onto May's bust. They worked Ash over and they loved hearing him moan like a sex crazed Pokemon. Ash was moving his hips in unison with both the girls as they worked him really good. "S-so close!"

"Cum in me Ash!" Serena moaned as her pussy tightened and her cock twitched. This caused Ash to cum inside her and Serena to cum on his belly from her cock. The squeezing of his ass from cumming caused May's Dragon cum to flow into his bowels. They laid there in a sexual euphoria as they were starting to doze off.

"You girls were incredible."

"Your ass felt so good Ash." May said in a sleepy manner.

"You girls earned this from beating Koga. I'm proud how far we've come. In fact, next will be Claire and Dawn."

"They're the only ones left huh?" Serena asked.

"Yes but I plan on waiting until after we defeat Blaine."

"Good idea." Serena said as both she and May yawned and fell asleep on Ash's chest.

"Sleep well girls." He kissed their heads and fell asleep as well.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, I need your guy's input on which Eeveelution Ash should evolve the newest addition into. Just don't say Espeon for the sake of Anabel. Tbh, I missed out on Battle Frontier when I was in Middle School so I don't follow AbilityShipping at all. Any other suggestions would be acceptable, however the top 4 contenders are Jolteon Vaporeon Glaceon and Sylveon. R&R and thx for being patient with me


	15. Another Badge Down, One To Go

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this guys. Been going through a lot emotionally. Anyway, Here's the next chapter. As always, Satoshi Tajri owns all of Pokémon

As Ash and Serena were passing the Seafoam Islands, they could see the outline of Cinnabar Island. "Neesha," Ash said to his Lapras as they rode on her back. "Can you land us on the outskirts?"

"I can try," she replied. Despite many people already knowing about the mutations happening with some Pokémon, there were some that still held jealousy or even hostility towards those who had Pokémon such as the ones that he and Gary owned. As soon as they landed he returned Neesha to her special PokéBall. He and Serena made it to the Pokémon Center to heal up and find out about the Gym Leader. He had previously promised Dawn and Claire to battle with Serena if the typing called for it and the typing couldn't be more perfect. Blaine was a fire-type Gym Leader who had lost his wife in an accident near the volcano situated on Cinnabar. However all was not lost as she had returned to him as a Magmar. Ash could definitely win this badge. He went into Pokémon Mansion after hearing that he set up a task to challenge challengers to find a key in there. With Serena and the others working together, he was able to surge through, grab the key and get started with his battle against Blaine. Claire had no problem one-shotting Rhydon with Surf, Dawn kicked Ninetales to the curb with Hydro Pump. And currently, Serena and Blaine's wife were both panting as both of their energies were almost out.

" _It looks at this rate, Serena may faint from the heat alone…_ " Ash thought solemnly. Just then he heard Arceus's voice.

"It's time to upgrade," she said and with that Ash's Z-Ring glowed and transformed into a black version with a different version of Electrium Z in the middle. Ash nodded knowing what he had to do.

"Serena, it's Z-Move time!" Serena looked back and nodded. They started syncing their poses and Ash also had her put on his hat. Afterward, Serena jumped up and unleashed her new Z-Move, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. Blaine's Magmar wife fainted and Ash earned the Volcano Badge. Ash felt bad that he fainted his wife but Blaine said not to worry about it.

Later that night, Ash allowed Claire and Dawn to do the same thing that Serena and May did the previous night. They came back about 10 minutes after they left, but they were dressed in some very nice outfits. Dawn wore a nice maid's outfit that fit her well and showed that her tortoise cock was poking through the fishnet stockings she chose for herself. Claire had gone with a flight attendant uniform since she was the flying type of the group. They both kissed him as they teasingly rubbed their cocks on his. "Girls, I probably spoil you all a lot huh?"

"Yes but we love you for it Ashy," Claire said as she went down on him first. She greedily sucked Ash's cock like a popsicle. He moaned and Dawn took her opportunity to have Ash either eat her out or suck her off. He chose the latter as he plopped her tortoise cock in his mouth. Claire then went to eat his ass out. He moaned even more giving Dawn's cock a vibrating sensation. He also made it to where he could use his feet to give Claire a footjob. As everyone was close, Dawn was the first to release. As Ash swallowed her tortoise cock milk, he released his on Claire's face and he rubbed hers faster. Claire came all over Ash's feet and they cuddled to recover for 5 minutes. After that. Ash got on top of Dawn and put her cock inside his ass. Claire got on top of Ash's cock while Dawn blew her. "Does my cunt still feel as good and tight as ever Ash?" He nodded as he steadily rode Dawn's tortoise cock.

"How does the feeling of being stretched out by my cock feel Daddy?" Dawn asked teasingly as she spanked and thrusted up in response to him riding her.

"It feels really-" Ash said but he was cut off as her cock hit his prostate which caused him to throb inside Claire's dragon snatch. He was really close to cumming and Claire could see it.

"Cum inside me Master," Claire cooed. "I want your babies." The dirty talk worked as he came hard into her. this caused her to cum in Dawn's mouth which combined with the smell and Ash clenching her, caused her to cum in his ass. The girls passed out and fell onto each other after releasing their grip on their trainer. Serena, who was waiting outside, took that as her cue to come in and get Ash for herself now. He did after all say he'd always save a round for her. She quickly got him stiff and used Quick Attack to get him to cum inside her pussy and have her cum all over his chest. After tonight, Ash only had only one more badge to get into the Indigo Plateau Conference.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Again my sincerest apologies on this taking so long. I've been in an emotional wreck and when I don't put my heart into this type of art, it tends to really suck. I will say however. I will be writing my own take on Yellow as myself soon. I hope you guys will look forward to it. It will have some possible resemblances to one character as to how this fanfic is structured. However, know this is merely how I did things on Yellow and no one else's playthrough


	16. A Surprise Encounter in Safari Zone

A/N: Decided to get this chapter done before I have Ash battle Giovanni. As usual Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Ash had decided to return to Fuchsia City to participate in the Safari Zone. He had heard rumors of an unknown Pokémon that had already taken on a humanoid form. After getting his Pokémon healed, Nurse Joy asked his name. After responding with Ash Ketchum, she said that Professor Oak was trying to get ahold of him for something important. He and Serena went to the video phone booths and they called Professor Oak. "What was it you wanted to tell us Professor?" Ash asked.

"There's been new Pokémon being discovered in Kanto and I want you to look into it," Professor Oak said. "Just insert your PokéDex into the slot on the console and I'll update it for you." Ash did as the Professor asked and after about 10 seconds, the update was finished.

"Great. This will help with identifying that unknown Pokémon that was recently seen in the Safari Zone. Can I transfer Jessie for a little bit? After I catch that new one I wanna get to know her."

"Of course. My cousin from Alola told me there were Pokémon that had a different forms in his region. I wanna know how Alolan Muk operate." Ash nodded as he put Jessie's PokéBall on the teleporter and Jessie was sent to Oak's Lab. "Her PokéBall is right here Ash."

"Make sure not to trigger her bad memories of being in Team Rocket."

"Don't worry Ash. She'll be fine here." Ash nodded and hung up as he headed to Safari Zone's gate. He paid the P500 and got his 30 Safari Balls. Ash had Claire carry him and Serena across the pond so he can get to the area where the rumored Pokémon was at. They came into view and saw an anthro Pokémon who looked like a pink cow with a hairstyle similar to Nurse Joy's. Ash took out the updated PokéDex and scanned her.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon," the PokéDex said. "Miltank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle."

"A Miltank huh?" Ash inquired as he looked at her. "She looks rather cute to be honest."

"Another girl for the harem?" Serena asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" He quietly crept up on her and threw the Safari Ball. She was captured and he let her back out after they left seeing as she was the only one they were capturing. "So, what's your name cutie?"

"My name is Whitney sir," responded the young Miltank. "I'm the former Gym Leader of Goldenrod City."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you meet your end?"

"Well, there was an accident on my Uncle Milton's Miltank and Tauros farm when we were transporting Moomoo Milk."

"What sort of accident?"

"I got trampled by my Uncle's Tauros when he got startled from the truck horn."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ash hugged her in comfort and gave her a gentle kiss too. Whitney wasted no time kissing Ash back. Ash, Serena and Whitney decided to book a room at the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center. Whitney learned Mimic so she too could use Growth to grow her clit. Ash got her a cow lingerie set to play with her in. "Whoa. Your cock is like Gardenia's." He took Whitney's horsecock in his hands and gently stroked her and then started sucking her off. She moaned and played with her FF-cup boobs as he did. The next thing he did was fisting her pussy. Whitney started rolling her hips as the pleasure overtook her and she came in his mouth and on his arm. Ash slowly withdrew his arm from her pussy and got ready to rid her of her v-card. "Ready my cute milk maid?"

"Just be gentle Ash," Whitney asked quietly.

"Of course." He kisses her as he enters her and breaks her hymen. Whitney winces as he did but as Ash gently fucked her, she latched onto him. "Can I drink some of your Moomoo Milk honey?"

"Straight from the tap?" Whitney moved her corset and let her boobs flop out. "They're all yours baby." He latched onto her left one and immediately suckled. He drunk it down and moaned and then switched to the right one. "Yes, feed on mommy's tits honey." This caused Ash to fuck her faster. "You a big sucker for incest Ashy-kins?" He nodded and fucked her faster, feeling his cock throb inside her. "That's it honey. Cum inside mommy. Serena gave me some of your morning after laced Pokémon food so I'm safe." With the dirty talk overcoming him, Ash came deep inside Whitney's pussy, causing her to cum on his cock and also onto his pecs. "Good boy honey. You are so good to mommy." He nuzzled her then drifted off to sleep. Serena came in and saw him asleep. "Sorry I wore him out Serena."

"When he wakes up I will get my fill so don't worry about it," Serena said in a comforting tone. She cuddled up to them. "Tell me the truth though. You're Delia aren't you?"

"Whatever do you mean Serena? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Delia, you can't fool me. Did you plan this by any chance?"

The Miltank looked down in defeat. "Okay fine. I heard from Bill that he was experimenting with certain DNA strands inside you girls and I suppose I got jealous and worried for Ash. That's why I went through the trouble of becoming this first. I knew Ash wouldn't waste the opportunity to catch a rare Pokémon and Professor Oak helped me out. The results, I have to say, are worth it."

"How will you tell Ash?"

"No need for that." They turned to see Ash awake. Delia was on the verge of tears in shame until she felt her son's hand on her face caressing it. He brought her into a deep kiss and she couldn't fight kissing back. "Mom, you wanted me to be the one to fill dad's place in your heart huh?" She nodded feeling ashamed of herself. Did he think badly of her? Was he disgusted? His motions towards her seemed evidence enough that he wanted this too.

"Ash, do you still love me?"

"3 ways. As a son, as a lover and as a trainer." This got Delia to cry herself to sleep in happiness as both Ash and Serena comforted her through the night.

To Be Continued…

A/N: What a twist am I right? Now if any of you find this disturbing, you can decide to leave if you want. I kinda decided last minute on this twist ending to the chapter. Hope it isn't too much for my avid fans. R&R plz but no flames.


	17. Earth Badge Gained and Legendary Capture

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, Been trying to build my YouTube Channel up lately. As such, I've been playing many games. Anyway, here's Ash Vs Giovanni. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon is is the IRL Ash Ketchum.

Ash Serena and Delia woke up the next morning after a late night. Ash went ahead and returned his mother to her PokéBall and told Professor Oak before the transfer to make sure she gets back to the house. He exchanged her for Jessie and the red-headed slime girl glomped him upon returning. They had a good laugh as he asked May to Fly them back to Viridian City to finally take on the Gym there. Serena knew Ash had been waiting for this for a long time. As soon as he landed, he ran to the Gym and was surprised to see Gary and Misty passed out. "Gary what happened?" Ash asked as he tried bringing him around.

"A Pokémon we've never seen before did this," Gary responded tiredly. "I'm not even sure Jessie can handle it despite her immunity to Psychic Pokémon."

"I have to try." He stood up as he handed Serena a Full Restore to use on Misty's broken blue body. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. I demand a Gym Battle with the Leader of this Gym."

A familiar sinister laugh rang through the battlefield. "So, the kid who constantly ruins my plans has come to meet his fate has he?" Ash knew that voice all too well.

"Giovanni!" Ash's voice was filled with venom. It was clear he was pissed about the fact the head of Team Rocket was the leader of this Gym.

"Yes kid, 'tis I." He got up from a chair he was sitting in. "The rules here are simple. I will use only 1 Pokémon and you can use your full roster. However, why waste your time? I can easily defeat you like I did your friend."

"We'll see about that." Ash brought out Jessie and was surprised to see she was face-to-face with her former employer.

"B-boss!" Jessie said in surprise.

"Well well well, looks like one of my former Executives who died have found themselves on the losing side."

"Don't be so sure. The Twerp has been proven to be a loving, caring and considerate trainer. In my eyes, he sees Pokémon as not tools, but equals to gain a better understanding. His bond with Serena and the others, like me, is something all trainers should strive for." She goes over and deeply kisses Ash and kisses back with as much passion as she was putting into it. "He's also an excellent lover in bed." This comment caused Ash to blush but he couldn't help but smile too.

"Then prove it by battling this Pokémon." He snapped his fingers as a door under him opened and showed a bruised and battered Pokémon. It looked like a humanoid feline with a gray body and purple on its nether areas and tail. It was also covered in silver armor plating and areas that were exposed showed bruising everywhere. Ash could hardly look at such a Pokémon. It hurt him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE POOR THING!?" Ash said in disgust. This caused the Pokémon to jerk its head up, as if it could sense his concern and hatred at its trainer. Under the helmet, it, well she, smiled knowing there was someone like this out there who can even see a Pokémon like her as an equal. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO REALLY CALL YOURSELF A GYM LEADER IF YOU TREAT YOUR POKéMON THIS WAY! IN FACT I REFUSE TO BATTLE IT!" This caused the Pokémon to smile more as she slowly gained control of herself more as the helmet controlled her every movement. Using her Psychic Powers, she used her remaining strength to throw off her helmet and armor. She stood proudly but weakly as her legs trembled. Ash handed Serena another Full Restore to give to the Pokémon. She smiled as Serena applied the spray to her wounds. She approached Ash and knelt down. Ash knew what this was. She was submitting herself to him. He took out one of his special PokéBalls and tapped her on the head, and critical caught her. He sighed in relief as he looked at his new PokéBall containing a powerful Pokémon.

Giovanni growled. "Guess I have to rely on my normal Pokémon for once instead of my powerful clone of Mew then! Dugtrio, come forth." He threw a PokéBall and a normal Dugtrio came out. Jessie just came back over and stood there, knowing her former boss had a distinct advantage given most of his Pokémon were Ground-Type.

"I get the bigger picture Jessie." He returned her and sent out May. She used Flamethrower and on it and it was an instant 1-hit kill. Giovanni sent out his Persian and Serena once again, like many times before, overpowered him. Nidoking was sent out and Ash had Dawn Hydro Pump him. Nidoqueen was next and Claire got a clean hit against her with Surf. Giovanni's final Pokémon was Rhydon. Ash was smiling as he knew this fight was a lock and decided to make it overkill to make a point. Gardenia was sent out and Ash put the Grassium Z in his Z-Power Ring. Gardenia and Ash synced their posing as what was normally her Solar Beam became Bloom Doom. It blasted Rhydon and instantly fainted Rhydon. Giovanni had enough and tempted to run away. The Pokémon Ash just caught jumped out of her PokéBall and grabbed her former trainer with her Psychic powers. Her new form was her wearing a skin-tight black leotard and a purple robe with a mess of blue hair on her head. Her chest boasted a set of DD breasts.

"Give him the badge you disgraceful piece of shit," she growled. Giovanni gulped and handed Ash his badge. It was the Earth Badge. The Pokémon turned to Gary and growled for another one for him for fighting valiantly under dubious circumstances and he repeated the process. She looked at Ash. "Should I end him Master?" Her voice was cold yet concerned. Ash could sense her hesitation but nodded knowing how much pain he had caused so many Pokémon. She teleported away and killed him by exploding his head with her Psychic powers. She cleaned herself before she returned and bowed again to Ash. "My name is Mewtwo Master. You can give me a different name if you wish."

Ash thought a bit as he looked at her. Then he got a mindblow. "Ryoko, it means helpful child."

Mewtwo smiled and kissed Ash deeply. "It's perfect considering I'm still a 'child' of Mew."

"Giovanni called you a clone. Did he create you?"

"Yes. He hired scientists to create a clone of my mother and I was the result."

This caused Ash to remember. "Was it Pokémon Mansion where you were created?"

"I don't really remember. My memories are a bit hazy about what happened before I was put under mind control."

"Well let's get you to Professor Oak's Ranch and I can think of how to go about battling the League." Ryoko nodded and she saw Oak's Ranch in Ash's mind. She teleported herself, Ash, Serena, Gary and Misty there and for the rest of the day, planned and strategized their battle plans.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Like I said, I've been busy doing Let's Plays on YouTube so I hope to gain followers on there too. R&R and yes, I did get inspired by Tenchi Muyo for Mewtwo's nickname and design, so sue me. They are similar in power


	18. Ash's Effortless Sweep

A/N: Okay, time to finally do Ash's Effortless Sweep. Ash is pretty much gonna fight like I would, so he won't be using Ryoko unless someone else uses Legendaries. As always, Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon.

After the night of getting Ryoko, Ash explained to her he really didn't feel right using her just for battle like Giovanni did. She, though disappointed, nodded noted that he was wanting to fight with honor and not be seen as a newbie only wanting to battle with an overpowered Pokémon. She and Delia had agreed to prepare for Ash's possible victory at the Indigo Conference. Ash and the rest of his Pokémon started doing mock battles. The Eevee Ash had gotten was also training. Ash had decided to name her Angie and she had decided to wait to evolve. Ash smiled and agreed and fitted her with an Everstone necklace. She smiled and kissed him and decide to take a break after all the mock battles with Serena. Serena later found out it was to try and impress and infatuate Ash more. She had to tell Angie that fighting for Ash's affection wasn't needed. The young anthro Eevee puffed her cheeks and pouted as she sat there, looking pissed. Ash got a nice little gift from Professor Oak consisting of a Mega Ring and a few Mega Stones. Ash had a choice of two Mega Stones for May and he chose the blue one. Ash also got one for Gardenia and Dawn.

Soon, Ash and his group of his usual of Serena, Jessie, Claire, Gardenia, May and Dawn headed towards the League. There was a small accident where the Torch Runner got injured and the President of the Pokémon League as a whole, Charles Goodshow, had asked Ash to carry the torch the rest of the way to Indigo Stadium. He was told that the flame came from Moltres. Ash felt deeply honored. After the first night there, Ash had prepared his team after seeing that he could only use 3 during the first 3 rounds. Mandi was Ash's first opponent and he had decided on Serena Jessie and Gardenia for this battle. Ash waited as the battlefield was changed to a water battlefield. "This 3-on-3 battle will, now begin," said the referee. "Mandi, choose yours first." The teal-haired trainer nodded as he sent out his Exeggutor. Ash knew Jessie was the perfect counter for this Pokémon since she was immune to Psychic moves and her Poison and Dark would be more than a match for it. He confidently sent her out and she immediately used Gunk Shot. Mandi tried countering with Psychic but, as usual, the trainers of Kanto were unaware of Jessie's unique typing from being in her Alolan forme. With one final Poison attack from Jessie, Exeggutor was knocked out. Mandi gritted his teeth as he sent out Seadra. Ash recalled Jessie and sent out Gardenia. Ash decided on using his usual Leech Seed and Solar Beam combo. After Mandi had Seadra use Ice Beam, Ash used the Mega Ring to mega evolve her to a bulkier dress and gave her a kind of thicker body to give her a defense boost since her ability was now Thick Fat which halved Ice Type moves effectiveness on her. Gardenia sat there sapping Seadra's energy to regain her own strength as she charged for Solar Beam. Seadra launched another Ice Beam but it was hardly effective now thanks to Gardenia's new powered-up Special Defenses as well. As soon as Gardenia had enough energy, she fired her Solar Beam in the style of a Kamehameha and it fainted Seadra. Mandi growled and sent out his final Pokémon, Golbat. Ash returned Gardenia as Serena jumped down from the trainer box to battle. She was yawning as she saw Golbat as a weak opponent. This pissed Golbat off as he launched multiple Air Slashes. Serena dodged each of them with ease. She smirked as she merely launched a Electro Ball and fainted Golbat. Mandi hung his head as he left. Ash hugged Serena after he had won. The night went without a hitch and Ash just relaxed, telling the other girls that he wanted to wait until they made it to the elite rounds before he gave them rewards.

Ash's next opponent was Pete Pebble on the Ice battlefield. Ash had decided to use Gardenia, Dawn and May for this fight, giving him a well-rounded group. Pete's first Pokémon was Cloyster. Ash smirked as he merely had Gardenia one-shot it with Razor Leaf. Ash was making these battles look way too easy. It clearly showed that Ash was well prepared for these fights. Pete sent out his Arcanine while Ash switched out to Dawn and she effortlessly used Hydro Pump. Pete sulked as he sent out his Nidorino. Ash shook his head as he switched out to May. He activated the Mega Ring as May turned into a more bulkier version of herself. She was now wearing a black outfit with blue trim, her flame on her tail was now blue and her nails became sharper. Ash merely had May use Dragon Claw. Her nails glowed green and her body glowed along with her as new ability as this forme of herself known as Charizard X gave her the ability Tough Claws, giving her double the power on physical attacks. Also, the new typing of Fire-Dragon gave her a same type attack boost. To put it simply, May one-shot Nidorino like it was nothing.

One more night passed and Ash once again had Jessie, Serena and Gardenia ready for the final fight of the preliminaries against Jeanette Fisher on the Grass battlefield. Ash knew she would be a bit tougher considering her Pokémon which is what he was looking for. She was using Beedrill while he sent out Gardenia. Ash had Gardenia use her usual strategy as all her moves were Grass-type. It gave her same type attack bonus but it was still hard. Once again, Gardenia was slowly draining Beedrill. What was unknown to them was that Leech Seed was draining Beedrill more than they had anticipated. As soon as Gardenia launched Solar Beam, Beedrill was down for the count. Jeanette sent out Scyther and Serena tagged out with Gardenia. Serena used Thunderbolt, effortlessly ending Scyther and Jeanette sent out Bellsprout. Ash had Serena tag out with Jessie. Jessie merely brushed off the Vine Whip coming after her and Body Slammed Bellsprout giving Ash the win.

A/N: Wanted to do a quick chapter. Sorry if you were expecting any dirty stuff with this chapter but I wanna keep it simple this time since I plan on recording for Knights of the Old Republic later today. Wanna keep my mind centered on the serenity of a Jedi. R&R as per usual


	19. Ash's Futa Orgy Part 1

A/N: After months on hiatus, I'm back with another Chapter for Kanto Harem Chronicles. This will be Part 1 of an orgy between Ash and his Futa Pokégirls. There will be 3 girls gaining up on him in each chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri

One night as Ash was prepping for his final matches of the Indigo Conference, he was looking at the computer on his next opponent. Fergus looked like he'd be a cakewalk. The only big obstacles he saw was Nidoqueen. He also figured Dawn could handle Nidoqueen if she was able to Mega Evolve.

"Ash, are you in here?" Called a familiar voice from beyond the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here Claire," he said to his Anthro Dragonite. With that, the door opened to 3 of his Pokégirls standing there. The aforementioned Dragonite and former Gym Leader of Blackthorne City known as Claire, his Shiny Alolan Muk and former Team Rocket member Jessie and finally his Venusaur and former Gym Leader of Eterna City Gardenia. "What is it ladies?" Ash nearly got a nosebleed as his three Pokégirls strip naked and immediately use Growth on their clits, turning them into their hermaphrodite forms. He gulps as he remembers what he told them. "I-I did promise didn't I?" They all nodded and the approached him. He begins to lightly lick and suck each shecock, prepping them for what's to come. "Can we take this to the bed ladies?"

"But of course Twerp," Jessie said playfully as she dragged him over to it. After getting Ash onto his back, she began rimming his ass, lubing it more. He moaned and held Jessie's head there as she worshipped his ass. She also took some time to suck and lick his cock and balls. Gardenia climbed on Ash's chest and decided to take his cock into her pussy. Claire came up to Ash's face and he immediately took her dragon cock into his mouth. Next thing he felt was Jessie prodding his ass with her slimy cock. Ash grinded against it as if begging for it. She smiled as she started pounding away at her Twerp's ass. She could hardly believe she was missing out on this much love before her suicide and reincarnation into a Shiny Alolan Grimer a while back. Ash could sense her internal crying of joy and smiles as he keeps blowing Claire. Also, being in this type of situation with half of his team made him twitch inside Gardenia's petals.

"I think Ash likes this girls," said the orange-headed Venusaur. She started riding Ash faster, causing him to thrust in between both her petals and Jessie's cock and moan on Claire's cock. This got the girls even more excited and they increased their efforts. Soon, Ash fired deep into Gardenia's womb while both his mouth and ass tightened around both cocks in those orifices. While cumming inside her, Gardenia was able to cum a bit on Ash. Both Claire and Jessie let their juices fire into Ash's mouth and ass respectively. After they finished, they switched for round 2. Gardenia used her natural pollen as an aphrodisiac to keep Ash hard. Jessie climbed on Ash's cock next, taking it into her slimy pussy. Gardenia took her place at Ash's mouth and he popped her horsecock into his mouth. Claire was at Ash's ass and he grinded against her ridged dragon cock. She smiled as she started fucking his ass. More or less the same thing happened, albeit with Jessie riding Ash a bit more ferociously than Gardenia had. He gripped her body and grinded real hard on both Claire's cock and Jessie's insides. Both girls came and Jessie's contractions of cumming caused him to cum inside his Futa Alolan Muk's womb. It took a bit longer for Gardenia to cum but she did and Ash drunk it up. For the last round, Claire started riding Ash, Gardenia prodded his ass and Jessie had his mouth

"Get to it ladies," Ash said as he began blowing Jessie. She gently facefucked him as Claire began riding him and Gardenia started fucking him. He loved how his girls could make him feel so good and he didn't feel the least bit guilty if they got caught. He and the girls were moaning so loudly it sounded like someone was making a porno. The thought of someone like Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny walking in on them caused him to twitch again

"His final load's coming ladies," Clair said. "Double our efforts." At this, she began riding Ash's cock more intensely as Gardenia fucked his ass harder. This caused the young trainer to suck Jessie more intensely, wanting her sweet cum in his stomach. Ash came deep into Claire's cloaca and have her cum on his chest. Jessie came in Ash's mouth and he swallowed the last bit of girl seed of the night. Gardenia let loose her seed into his ass. When cuddling his girls, their clits slowly returned to normal and he kissed each of them.

"How'd I get so lucky to have you girls in my life?" Ash asked as he held them close.

"We could ask the same about ourselves about you Twerp," Jessie replied. "Me more than the others though because you gave me a second chance that I didn't think I deserved."

"Everyone deserves a second chance Jessie. Believe me when I tell you this." He kissed his doubting Shiny Pokémon. She giggled and started drifting off. He saw his other girls drift off. He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb them too much as he walked out. He saw Dawn, May and Serena sitting there stroking their own cocks. "Guess my 3 other Futa girls need attention?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I know I'm probably cockblocking some of you by making a cliffhanger. Trust me when I say I wanna continue this as much as possible but right now I have a lot of real life stuff going on such as prepping for Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee. Also I've noticed something after watching the demos and looking at the latest leaks. Have I been predicting the Let's Go games while writing this? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks and be ready for another update soon.


	20. Ash's Futa Orgy Part 2

A/N: Direct continuation of where we left off. Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokémon

Serena, Dawn and May nodded and Ash immediately got on his knees and serviced his other 3 herm team members with Dawn on the left, Serena in the center and May on the right. Serena smirked as she saw Ash grow stiff from it. "Look at his cock girls," She said as she rubbed it with her foot. The other two joined in and Ash moaned. "And it looks like we found another fetish of his, footjobs."

"Or pawjobs in our case since we're technically still Pokémon," Dawn said. Serena nodded as she kissed the bluenette Blastoise in front of Ash. The boy in question also felt something leathery clamp around his neck. May had just finished collaring him.

"You're our servant for the night our sweet beloved," May said as she gently tugged on the leash that was also fastened on.

"Hey I did promise didn't I?" Ash said while blushing. May nodded and gently rubbed her dragon cock on his face. Ash just smiled and devoured it into his mouth, sucking her like a Popsicle. The brunette Charizard moaned and gently fucked Ash's mouth, being careful not to choke him. Unbeknownst to either of them, Serena and Dawn went about pleasuring Ash as he worked May's cock. Dawn gave him a rimjob while Serena sucked his cock. He moans more while thinking, 'Damn, I must be the luckiest bastard on the face of the planet.' Upon hearing this, the girls jerked back in shock.

"Ash, d-did you just speak through t-telepathy?" May asked in amazement.

"I, I don't know," Ash said as he sat there just as shocked. "Let me try again." He focused and asked a question in his mind. 'Have you still been taking the Pokémon Birth Control?' The reaction this time was an excited squeal as the girls all jumped on him at once, loving the fact that their Master had a new ability.

"Try reading my thoughts Ash," said Serena as they all sat up and calmed down a bit. He focused on his Pikagirl and concentrated again, this time reading her mind.

"It would seem that in some ways, you wanna bare my Egg." This caused the girl in question to blush and nod. "You do realize our child may need to stay with mom if we were to have a child don't you Serena?"

"Yes but I want us to have a family Ash," Serena said as her yellow and black ears folded to the side of her head. "I want it more than anything in the world." Serena's eyes started getting tears. Realizing this is something that would make her happy and wanting to make his Pokémon happy, Ash went up to Serena and handed her the leash that was still on the collar he was wearing. Serena looked up with a confused look.

"You're my mistress tonight Serena. Order me to do so."

Serena, secretly off her Birth Control PokéChow, laid on her back, her cock at full mast and her pussy at the wettest it's ever been. She yanked Ash on top of her, their cocks rubbing against each other. "Fuck me Ash," she said in a growling tone as Dawn positioned herself near his mouth and May at his backdoor, prodding him. "Fuck my pussy until you cum inside me and make me a mother."

"Yes Mistress," Ash said as he stuck his cock inside her Pikapussy, took Dawn's turtle cock into his mouth and May plunged her dragon cock into his ass. He moaned as he was being fucked like a sex slave. He piledrived Serena's cunt and she wrapped her legs around him, her cock twitching between their stomachs. May was hard at work fucking his ass and rubbing his prostate with her tip. This had Ash moaning on Dawn's cock as he sucked her and she gently fucked Ash's mouth. The whole new experience of his ability fresh in his mind, he linked the girls to his mind to tell them something. 'I wouldn't have made it this far without you girls, especially you Serena.' They could see the tears of happiness in his eyes too.

"Awwwww, our little pet is thanking us for being his Pokémon girls for his first journey," Dawn said as she moaned. "He's so cute when he lets his feelings out."

"A very mature attitude to most situations too." May said as she thrusted more roughly into his ass. "This is the sign of a real man."

"One who knows how to lead us even when we make him our bitch," Serena finished as she gyrated herself upward towards Ash's cock, trying to get him to cum. The telltale signs of him being close came from Serena's pussy as she felt him twitch inside her pussy. She softly whispered into Ash's ear. "Cum inside Mistress. Fertilize her egg and help her start a family with you baby." At this, Ash moaned on Dawn's cock as he fired his potent seed deep inside Serena. The feeling of Ash filling her up caused Serena to cum through her cock and she came on their stomachs. The moaning on Dawn's Cock and tightening of Ash's ass on May's cock from cumming inside Serena caused the two girls to cum inside Ash's mouth and ass respectively. After pulling out of him, all three girls's cocks shrunk back into their normal size clits. They cuddled Ash after they took the collar off his neck.

"Were you girls being serious during that part?"

"Besides the pet thing yes. We wanted to thank you as well. You do know how to treat the ladies."

"Only you girls. Don't know of any others."

"Don't be so modest Ash," May said as she lovingly stroked his cheek and kissed him. "I bet any Pokémorph from Hoenn would count themselves lucky to know you and call you their Master."

"Or Sinnoh," Dawn chimed in.

"Hell, I bet even Kalos Pokémorphs would throw themselves at you Ash," Serena finished.

"You're technically all one of them," he retorted, reminding the girls of where they were from originally before ending up in his possession. They all blushed, nodded and kissed him all over before they started cleaning off his cock, worshipping his musk through the rest of the night until they all fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

A/N: At first I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter seeing as it was just a continuation of Futa Orgy Part 1. Try and guess which power was starting to awaken within Ash. Next Chapter, we finally get to Ash's battles with the Ash's Quest version of the Elite Four, starting with Fergus. R&R as usual


End file.
